El Angel Traicionado
by BegoPotterBlack
Summary: una nueva profecia a nacido, para guiar los pasos de aquel que fue avandonando que nacera como un alge oscuro, aquellos que una vez fueron amigos y e avandonaron ahora seran enemigos
1. 1 El Angel Traicionado

**Capitulo 1**

**Engaños y Alianzas **

**Sentado estaba mirando a la nada, en aquella celda, donde sentía la presencia de dementotes rodeándolo, absorbiendo la poca felicidad que tenia, para ser remplazada poco a poco por la furia, el odio, sentimientos negativos que aumentaban a cada día que pasaba encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, hacia tiempo que los dementotes no le afectaban como antes, porque el ahora se había vuelto mas oscuro que ellos, mas peligroso que el mismo Lord Voldemort.**

**Aprieta fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo su sangre hervir, al recordar lo ingenuo que había sido toda su vida, creyendo el las palabras de un viejo que había sido lo mas cercano a un abuelo que tubo nunca, pero todo era solo para usarlo, para derrotar al innombrable como decía la profecía.**

**Había creído en sus supuestos amigos, que lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte, pensar que de la forma mas cruel posible se había dado cuenta que todo es mundo mágico que le victoreaba solo era una farsa, para todos solo era el ser que acabaría con el innombrable, pero descubrir que esas personas solo te engañaban, solo para conseguir sus metas y propósitos era devastador. Aun recordaba como descubrió todo ese engaño tan bien hecho que había fallado solo gracias a su curiosidad **

** Flash de Recuerdos **

**Iba en dirección a la oficina del director, para comunicarle sobre un extraño sueño que había tenido sobre Voldemort, ya a sus doce años había visto una docena de veces como torturaba a unos magos pero los de esta ocasión creyó reconocerlos, para después acordarse de que hacia días habían salido en El Profeta, pero al llegar y abrir apenas la puerta escucho algo que lo dejo de piedra**

**-Albus como me pediste ya hice todo los preparativos-se escucha la vos del ministro de la magia- ya capturamos a los hijos de la mayoría de los mortifagos que conocemos- ante estas palabras Harry habré desmesuradamente los ojos- con esto no tendrán otra opción que dejar al Voldemort y unirse a nuestra causa**

**-Exacto Cornelius- se escucha la alegre voz de Albus Dumbledore**

**-Albus como esta las cosas con el chico Potter-dice de pronto con tono serio, hay algunos momentos de silencio en el que se pega aun mas a la puerta para escuchar**

**-Todo va bien, se cree todas las historias que le cuento- se escucha una risita burlona**

**-Mocoso tonto- dice el ministro- aun no entiendo porque no nos unimos a Voldemort- al escuchar estas palabras Harry abre los ojos desmesuradamente saltando de su lugar, para volver en si al escuchar otra risita del director y volver a la conversación**

**-Cornelius…el y nosotros tenemos los mismos planes para este mundo y el muggle-dice calmo acariciando su barba- pero el como todo el mundo sabe, me odia a muerte, y aunque nos aceptara de su bando estaríamos obligados a obedecerlo- su vos se vuelve aun mas seria a medida que hablaba- y yo no me rebajare a besar la túnica de un entupido**

**-Si-dice el ministro- eso es verdad, aun nuestros planes no se podrán poner en marcha asta que el mocoso venza al innombrable…oye albus que aras con Potter cuando todo pase**

**-Le modificaremos la memorias a todos y haremos desaparecer al chico-dice calmo agarrando un caramelo de limón saboreándolo una vez teniéndolo en la boca, Harry del otro lado de la puerta estaba temblando de coraje, deseando entrar y golpear a ambos hombres mientras las lagrimas gritaban a gritos querer escapar de sus ojos**

**Pero un fuerte golpe en su espalda le hace entrar a la oficina cayendo al suelo, dejando a ambos ocupantes del cuarto sorprendidos, Harry levanta la mirada para ver quien le empujo a el interior para encontrarse con su jefa de casa que le miraba con toda la frialdad del mundo**

**-Harry…-al escuchar su nombre volteo rápidamente casi dañándose el cuello, para encontrarse con dos pedazos de cielo furiosos que lo aterrorizaban en esos momentos, pero la conversación volvió a su mente alterándolo**

**-¿Como pudo?-siseo peligrosamente mientras se paraba sin dejar de ver a ambos hombres del cuarto-¡¡¡me uso, me a estado usando todo este tiempo!!!- para su sorpresa el director se ríe levantándose poniéndose delante de Harry en solo cinco pasos**

**-No debiste escuchar esta conversación Harry-dice Albus sonriendo mientras levantaba su varita ante los ojos de todos y especialmente un aterrado muchacho- ahora olvidaras todos…obliviate- un rayo se dirigió hasta el chico pero antes de llegar rebotó en el chocando contra una de las paredes, al ver esto todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente incluso el director **

**-Albus…-dice el ministro parándose aterrado al ver que el hechizo no le hacia nada, ante la mención de su nombre el aludido reacciono agito de nuevo la varita diciendo otro hechizo**

**-silensiu astrus- un rayo azulado salio de la varita golpeando directamente en el cuello a Harry, este intento gritar de dolor pero de su garganta no salio nada cayendo al suelo agitado por su esfuerzo-eres un tonto Potter si no te metieras en donde no te llaman ahora todo estaría bien-sisea albus, ganándose la peor mirada de odio del joven que estaba tirado a sus pies ahora, agarro nuevamente con firmeza su varita miro a ambos presentes para volver a mirar al chico- no me dejaras otra opción…Imperius **

** Fin del Flash **

**Así lo controlo, obligándolo a ir con vestimenta de mortifago y hacer una masacre en un pequeño pueblo muggle cerca del colegio, había cádava do con todos los seres vivos de aquel lugar sin piedad, matándolos sin expresión alguna mientras por dentro gritaba desesperadamente que parase, gritos que eran opacados y ahogados por la aguda vos de el director. **

**Para cuando los aurores llegaron el lugar era un cementerio viviente, por todos lados estaba repleto de cadáveres que rodeaban a una única figura parada delante de ellos, así empezaron una feroz batalla que el encapuchado perdió, pero cuando estos le sacaron su mascara y vieron quien estaba desmayado bajo esta se les fue el aliento.**

**Hay estaba Harry Potter, un niño de doce años, futuro salvador del mundo mágico, desmayado bajo las ropas de los mortifagos, al despertar se percato de que estaba encerrado en una celda, rodeado de dementotes que lo debilitaban a cada aspiración de aire de sus putrefactas bocas.**

**Pasaron los meses esperando la llegada de alguien para ayudarle, animarle, mantenerlo cuerdo entre tanta locura, pero nadie llego, ni Ron, ni Hermione, nadie de nadie, hasta que sus amigos fueron junto a Arthur y Molly a verle, ese día había perdido toda esperanza **

** Flash de Recuerdos **

**-Harry…-aquellas voces lo hicieron voltear a las rejas para ver allí a sus dos mejores amigos junto a Arthur y Molly que le miraban con expresión vacía, al chocar sus miradas con la de el, se desviaron descaradamente mirando a otro lado **

**-Ron…Hermione- susurro levantándose y acercándose a la reja pero al hacerlo se arrepintió totalmente, Ron le miraba con odio mezcla con asco, mientras que Hermione le miraba con terror-chicos…**

**-Porque lo hiciste…-soltó al fin Ron apretando los puños- porque nos traicionaste a todos…¡¡¡Porque explícame!!!- su furia era latente y palpable en su tono de vos**

**-Yo...yo no fui lo juro-Harry trata de explicarse pero al estar por contar la platica en la oficina del director siente como su lengua se enrosca imponiéndole hablar **

**-¡¡¡No mientas todo un grupo de aurores te vieron te enfrentaron incluso mataste a tres!!!-grita Hermione, Harry al escuchar esas palabras se siente morir, como era posible que Albus Dumbledore allá llegado tan lejos al controlarlo, no entendía, no quería entender, no quería ver**

**-¡¡¡Yo no fui!!!-grita de pronto asustado al sentir que las únicas personas que le quedaba no le creían-¡¡¡Yo no soy capas de eso Hermi Ron créanme!!!**

**-Enzima de todo lo niegas-grita Ron furioso-todo esta en tu contra maldita sea….eres un maldito y asqueroso traidor- ante esas palabras Harry queda quieto en su lugar mirando a sus dos amigos, percatándose de algo, ellos no le creerían ya que Dumbledore tenia a todos muy bien engañados y manipulados, aunque le pusiera pruebas, siempre encontrarían una excusa**

**Retrocede a pasos lentos asta chocar contra la pared del fondo hundiéndose en la oscuridad con la cabeza gacha sin ser capas de mirarlos a la cara, aprieta los puños conteniendo la angustia que tenia en su pecho, para soltar una risotada que deja a todos helados, era una risa fría cruel, que escondía tras muchas capas una de dolor y sufrimiento**

**-Eres una basura Potter-sin mas Ron agarra a Hermione que lloraba en su hombro alejándose junto a sus padres que consolaban a la chica que lloraba en brazos de su hijo **

** Fin del Flash **

**Esa fue la única vez que le visitaron, para cualquiera Harry Potter en esos momentos estaba loco de remate, pero no sabían que equivocados estaban, Voldemort al enterarse del suceso, no dudo en usar su enlace con el niño que vivo, para encontrarse con algo que le sorprendió al entrar en su mente, estaba lleno de venganza, de sed de sangre y de furia incontenible cosa que le agrado de sobremanera a Voldemort, así cada tanto establecían una conexión, al principio Harry se mostraba tosco y agresivo pero con el tiempo se percato que esas pequeñas platicas eran capas de mantenerlo cuerdo entre tanta locura.**

**Poco a poco entre ambos se fue formando una especie de amistad, asta el punto que Harry le contó el porque de estar hay, mas que contar, le permitió divagar en sus memorias para saber todo con mejor detalle, esto inquieto al mismo Voldemort al ver toda la vida del chico en solo cinco segundos, tomando una decisión que cambiaria las cosas para siempre, le ofreció a Harry el puesto de su mano derecha para vengarse de todo aquellos que le lastimaron, al principio se negó rotundamente pero con el tiempo termino aceptando su ofrecimiento.**

**Desde ese momento Harry se la pasaba dormido casi las veinticuatro horas del día, balbuceando incoherencias, cosas que nadie le prestaba atención, algo que con el tiempo se arrepentirían, ya que Voldemort entraba todo ese tiempo a su mente, enseñándole todo lo que sabia de toda clase de magia, magia blanca, magia negra, magia elemental, magia sin varita, transformación animaga de las cuales era capas de tomar cinco forma diferentes, todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia en esos momentos de inconciencia el se lo enseñaba, una noche de sueño en el mundo real, en sus mentes equivalían a treinta años de practicas, incluso le enseño a dominar el parcel mas otros idiomas, también distintos lenguajes mundiales como Ruso, Francés, Japonés, Italiano, Español y de mas; mas todo lo necesario, mas lo que el ya sabia, también le había curado la vista ya no necesitaba los anteojos pero aun así los usaba para no llamar la atención, así Voldemort había dado nacimiento a un seguidor perfecto y leal asta la medula de los huesos.**

**También le había contado todo lo que el sabia, sobre la profecía, la cámara de los secretos, la existencia de un padrino Sirius Black como demás detalles de menos importancia pero que en algún momento le serian de gran utilidad, pero eso ahora a Harry no le importaba, ya que seria el último día que estaría hay, miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia las afuera de la jaula, para ver acercarse a una pequeña rata de apariencia maltratada, reconociéndola al instante como el traidor de los amigos de su padre, al ver esto sonrió quien diría que aquel que en su momento quiso matar ahora era su sirviente personal, ante la mirada atenta del chico, la rata rápidamente toma la apariencia de un hombre de apariencia gastada por la edad y el maltrato de la misma**

**-Ya era hora de que llegaras Peter-dice Harry disfrutando de ver como temblaba con solo escuchar su vos**

**-Lo…lo sien…siento amo-dice tartamudeando, mete sus manos temblorosa entre sus ropas sacando un frasco con un liquido de color dorado entregándoselo a Harry-aqu…aquí ti…tiene la po…poción amo**

**Al ver la poción de su mano no puede evitar sonreír, mas con un simple movimiento de mano le dice a Peter que vuelva a su forma animal, este obedece al instante, destapa el frasco y sin esperar se corta la piel dejando caer bastante sangre en la poción, al ver que empezaba a burbujear cura su herida con un simple movimiento de mano volcando el liquido en el suelo.**

**Del líquido un cuerpo empieza a emerger para estar cara a cara a n clon suyo que le dirigía su misma expresión fría, ambos se miran mutuamente evaluándose para sonreír complacidos al ver que todo había salido como había salido planeado, su clon hace una pequeña inclinación para luego alejarse y acostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a el original**

**-Hora de irnos-dice Harry, cierra los ojos ****de inmediato echa su cuerpo hacia delante; sintiendo sus huesos y cráneo cambiando de conforma, su cuerpo va achicándose mientras se alarga, las prendas de ropa comenzando a formar parte de él también**** trasformándose en negras escamas que brillaban en la oscuridad, para terminar su transformación y ser una hermosa serpiente negra de tamaño considerable**

**Peter sale de debajo de la cama donde estaba escondido siendo testigo de la transformación del chico, para luego salir de la celda guiando al muchacho al exterior, pasaron desapercibidos por los guardias, mas los dementotes no les interesaba en lo absoluto esos dos animales que se escabullían debajo suyo.**

**Así lograron escapar de la prisión, para cruzar el mar nadando, como Harry era una serpiente esto no le fue muy difícil lo único malo era que en todo el trayecto tenia Peter sobre su cuerpo, así pasaron tres días en los que tardo en llegar a la orilla mas cercana por problemas de clima pero al hacerlo se percato que una sombras le esperaban, rápidamente ambos toman su forma humana haciendo una reverencia al hombre que estaban delante suyo, Lord Voldemort en persona. **

**Este había cambiado completamente desde la primera vez que lo vio, ya no tenia apariencia de serpiente, por alguna razón entre mas unidos estaba con Harry su apariencia se volvía mas humana asta serlo completamente, su actual apariencia era la de un chico de dieciocho años, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta con dos mechones que estaban suelto ante su cara, de piel pálida, de los mismos ojos rojos, físicamente era el de un duelista, delgado, alto flexible, de músculos sin exageración **

**-Te he dicho que tu no tienes que inclinarte ante mi- habla silbante el innombrable levantando el mentón del chico para verlo a los ojos- tu eres mi igual, ni mas ni menos, todos se agacharan ante ti y tu ante nadie ni mi-ante estas palabras Harry sonríe ya que se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle**

**-Tom has conseguido mis cosas-dice calmo cruzándose de brazos, hacia tiempo que Voldemort le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre, solo cuando estaban entre ellos, ante los demás para el era Lord Voldemort, Tom voltea mirarlo para luego ver hacia adelante**

**-Eso lo hablaremos en otro lugar-sin mas pone una mano sobre el hombro del chico y ambos se desaparecen de aquella playa desierta**

**Al aparecer Harry ve que se encuentra en un cuerpo muy al estilo Slytherin algo que no le extraña en lo absoluto, delante del había una cama matrimonial con postes en las puntas que estaban rodeados de serpientes de plata de ojos azules rubí, cubierto de una colcha verde esmeralda con un dragón dibujado igual que en el respaldo de la cama, a un costado del lado derecho se podía ver una ventana grande que tenia a un lado una pequeña mesa antigua rodeado de sillones negros de cuero, las paredes estaban abarrotadas de libros de títulos interesante que Harry ya deseaba leer para poner en practica todo lo que hubiera allí, a la izquierda había dos puerta blanca, al ir y abrirla una de ellas se quedo con la boca abierta, era un armario lleno de distintas clases de ropas, tanto de magos como de muggles, se aleja yendo a la otra al abrir la otra puerta se estaba delante de un baño de dimensiones colosales, a un lado había una ducha de hermosos azulejos blancos con detalles plateados, con puertas corredizas de diario empañados, atrás había una pileta redonda donde tranquilamente cinco personas podrían bañarse cómodamente**

**-Este será tu cuarto-dice Tom sacando a Harry de su mundo**

**-Esta impresionante gracias- son las únicas palabras que escapan de sus labios para ser apoderados por esa sonrisa del que el niño que vivió era dueño, ante esto voldemort internamente sonríe, desde que había empezado a acercarse a Harry le había tomado cariño y ver al chico de la prisión comparado con el que conoció la primera vez no le gusto mucho que digamos, por suerte a medida que su relación se había mas fuerte Harry parecía cada vez volver mas en si asta volver a ser el chico que una vez había sido **

**-Este cuerpo es especial todo funciona a partir del idioma parcel, agua luz todo funciona si lo pides en ese idioma- le dice como ignorando las palabras de ante- todos los elfos domésticos están también bajo tus ordenes si quieres algo ellos te lo darán- dicho esto da media vuelta-ahora descansa que mañana será un día movido para ti, dentro de la mesita de luz se encuentran tus cosas, no logre rescatar tu varita así que hice hacerte una nueva, es igual que la que tenias pero esta tiene núcleo fénix negro-sin mas se aleja seguido por un temeroso Peter**

**Harry mira a todos lados para acercarse a la cama, mas tarde podrá probar dicha varita, se deja caer sobre la cómoda cama mirando el techo que reflejaba el exterior de donde estuviera, por lo visto tenia el mismo hechizo que el techo del gran comedor, ante este pensamiento sus ojos se nublan desapareciendo cada emoción existente dejando solo dos esmeraldas frías, vacías mirarlo en esos momentos era como ver a trabes de un abismo verde esmeralda, poco a poco siente el sueño invadirlo, quedando dormido sobre la cama **

**En otro lugar de la fortaleza oculta Voldemort estaba en su despacho mirando los últimos informes de sus mortifagos, con una expresión severa en su rostro, según sus informes, los seguidores de la Orden del Fénix se iban volviendo cada vez mas poderosos provocando grandes perdidas y bajas de su lado. Frustrado se masajea la cien, Snape le había dicho que Albus había encontrado una manera de hacer mejorar a sus seguidores en cuanto a la batallas, eso a Tom no le convenía, enzima la mayoría de sus mortifagos había sido chantajeados por el viejo hasta que encontraron un método para salir de esa situación sin traicionar a su señor.**

**A ninguno les importaba matar a sus propios hijos, o eso les hacia pensar a todos los del lado de la luz, ya que los hacían pasar por muerto con un difícil hechizo que los quemaba vivo supuestamente desde adentro había afuera pero en realidad estaban matando un cuerpo ya muerto, el hechizo remplazaba en segundos a la victima para trasladarlos a un lugar en especial, dejándolos seguros mientras el hechizo pasaba a su segunda fase de acción donde aparecía en su lugar una falsa copia quemando el cuerpo haciéndolo cenizas, haciéndolo así imposible de reconocer. **

**Pero es detalle de que Albus se iba volviendo poco a poco mas fuerte no le gustaba ya que esto ponía en peligro a sus planes que durante tanto tiempo planeo, modifico y mejoro para que no hubiera nada malo solo para que el vejete encontrara alguna manera de mejorar las habilidades de sus seguidores en solo días, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era un detalle, Harry, ya tenia unos planes para el y su futuro a su lado pero eso seria mas adelante.**

**En eso tocan a la puerta, tom con un movimiento de la mano hace que se abra dejando pasar a una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, de cabello negro con algunas canas, ojos marrones oscuros y piel bronceada, se queda unos minutos mirándola perdido**

**-Señor…vine para…hacer el…el traje que me pidió-dice la mujer con el temor latente en su vos, con esas palabras tom vuelve en si, percatándose que había pasado ya casi tres horas en las que estaba perdió en sus pensamientos, sin mas se levanta diciendo un seco 'sígueme' antes de salir para dirigirse al cuarto de Harry, al entrar lo vio dormido tranquilamente se acerco y le movió-despierta**

**-He…que…-Harry despierta algo mareado, como confundido, al ver a Tom recuerda todo lo sucedido, con pesar se sienta en la cama con los pies doblados, alborotándose aun mas el cabello mientras bostezaba-que pasa…-es hay cuándo se percata de la presencia de la mujer**

**-Ya sabe que hacer-son las frías palabras de Tom, la mujer asiente rápidamente se acerca a Harry parándolo, saca una cinta métrica mágica empezándolo a medir, después de unos minutos en el que Harry miraba todo intrigado la mujer termina**

**-Listo-dice satisfecha, dejando a la vista sobre Harry una hermosa túnica negra con bordes plateados, tenia una capa con capucha que en el interior era azul oscuro, con grabados en distintos idiomas en los bordes, Harry miro su nueva túnica anonadado para luego ver a Tom que sonreía al ver su cara de sorpresa**

**-Ya no necesitamos sus servicios-saca su varita apuntando a la mujer quien al ver esto abre los ojos aterrada- pero es pronto para matarla-sonríe con sarcasmo-obliviate…- el rayo golpea directamente a la mujer que se queda inmóvil con la mente en blanco- imperios- ante este ultimo hechizo la mujer hace una reverencia a ambos saliendo de la habitación y la fortaleza para volver en si en el lugar de donde fue traída para volver luego en si y no acordarse de nada **

**-Y esta túnica-pregunta Harry mientras se veía delante de un espejo normal**

**-Por el momento nadie tiene que saber tu identidad ni mis mortifagos usaras estas ropas y esta mascara-dice Tom levantándose y entregándole una mascara negra tenia detalles plateados a los lados de los ojos como también en las orillas, era parecida a la parte superior de la cabeza de un dragón-esta hecha de hueso de una cría de dragón mantendrá tu rostro oculto, también tiene un hechizo que cambia tu vos pero solo vos y yo pueden sacarte esa mascara- Harry la agarra maravillado como un niño en cumpleaños recibiendo su primer gran regalo, sin perder tiempo se pone delante del espejo nuevamente poniéndose la mascara para sonreír satisfecho al ver lo bien que le quedaba, tom toma la mano de Harry poniéndole una pulsera de forma de una serpiente plateada, Harry le mira confundido- cuando no uses ni la mascara ni la túnica la pulsera la guardara en su interior, funciona a tus ordenes mentales- le explica al ver la cara del chico **

**-¿Cuando me presentaras ante los demás?-pregunta Harry mientras se miraba ante el espejo, Tom niega con la cabeza**

**-Aun no es el momento pero si te daré misiones para ti solo-dice mirándolo desde el sillón- mas adelante te presentare ante los demás mortifagos ahora…hay un pequeño detalle que discutir**

**-¿Qué es?-pregunta Harry volteando a verlo**

**-Como será tu nuevo nombre y tu alias ante los demás-dice calmo mirándolo a los ojos chocando rojo intenso con verde esmeralda destellantes, Harry se sienta sobre su cama quitándose la marcara**

**-Mi nombre será...Alex-dice mirando a Tom- y mi alias será…-llena una mano a su mentón apretando los ojos como si fuera lo que le pidieran fuera lo mas difícil del mundo-Shinigami- dice al fin mirando a Tom, ante esto el mencionado hace una mueca de sonrisa nuevamente **

**-Te espera un futuro lleno de gloria a mi lado-dice Tom mientras se levanta poniendo una mano sobre su hombro**

**-Tuve un buen maestro a mi lado- con esas ultimas palabras Tom se aleja saliendo del cuarto para volver a su trabajo mientras Harry decide empezar a explorar su nuevo hogar, se acomoda la capa, se acomoda la mascara para salir del cuarto **


	2. 2 Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Antes que nada les tengo que comentar que esta historia no es mia y se la estoy subiendo por k me lo pidio , si quieren saber mas cosas me lo dicen en sus comentarios**

**Ahora os dejo con el capitulo**

**Capitulo 2**

**Volviendo a Hogwarts **

**Después de un tiempo al servicio de Tom, Harry se había tenido que someter a un ritual prohibido, este ritual estaba casi olvidado, mas el único libro que hablaba de este estaba en manos de su ahora tutor, el ritual consistía en modificar completamente las relaciones genéticas de alguien, por lo tanto Tom decidió borrar todo rasgo genéticos de Lily Evans para remplazarlo por parte de los genes que tenia su sangre, esto tendría su lado bueno, si algún mortifago le tocaba no sufriría por el simple apto, el ritual era realmente doloroso como largo, era como recibir mil cruciatus a la vez, mas el mínimo error o decaída de poder de Harry este podría llegar a morir, pero al final del ritual Harry tenia en sus venas la sangre de Tom convirtiéndose en cierta forma como su hijo como también dejando se ser un sangré mestiza para ser un sangre pura, fue una gran sorpresa para ambos el enterrarse que James Potter era pariente y heredero de Godric Gryffindor. Esto dio como resultado que ahora Harry término siendo heredero de dos grandes magos de la historia de la magia.**

**Ya había pasado algunos año desde que habían hecho dicho ritual, ahora tenia sus 17 años hace poco recién cumplidos, ante el mundo mágico ya era mayor de edad, todo ese tiempo había estando haciendo para el misiones importante, como deshacerse de traidores, conseguir mas seguidores para la causa de voldemort, su primera misión había sido conseguir información del otro bando sin importar las consecuencias, al encontrar a su objetivo le saco a punta de varita la información para luego acabarlo con un Avatar y escapar de hay sin dejar rastro de ni siquiera haber estado. **

**Después había tenido barias misiones de objetivo aparecer delante de aquellos que eran visitados por la orden para matarlos si no se unían a el lado oscuro, también tubo que eliminar a algunos traidores que le habían venido información importante a Albus Dumbledore, todos estos movimientos de su parte habían empezado a causar revuelo entre la gente, los mortifagos y la Orden del Fénix. Todos le conocían por la información como Shinigami o Dark Ángel entre los hijos de mortifagos, se decía que era la mano derecha de Voldemort y que nadie conocía su rostro ni su apariencia; esto inquietaba a la orden, ya que esa persona había acabado sin problema alguno con cinco de los mejores aurores que Albus había entrenado el mismo mas la facilidad de matar a todo un pueblo de magos con solo un hechizo le congelaba la sangre a todos.**

**Aunque nadie lo supiera Harry siempre había estado en todas las reuniones de mortifagos junto a su 'padre' pero en su forma animaga de serpiente enroscado en el cuello de Tom, así era como empezó a conocer a los mortifagos, estando al mismo tiempo al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, ahora se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, donde solo Voldemort y Nagini la serpiente de Tom podían entrar ya que las puertas solo se abrían con la palabra 'ábrete' dicha en parcel, se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre historia de la magia cuando la puertas se abren dejando paso a una inmensa serpiente, Harry la ve entrar y subir a su sillón para poner su cabeza sobre su hombro **

**-**_**Buenos días Nagini-**_**le dice Harry sonriente para dejar de leer y acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente, ella y Harry se habían vuelto buenos amigos haciéndose compañía mutuamente para platicar o bromear **

**-**_**Bueno días Harry-**_**corresponde el saludo pasando la punta de su lengua en su mejilla como si fuera un beso**

**-**_**Nagini desde ahora me llamo Alex ¿te acuerdas?-**_**dice Alex mientras volvía a agarrar el libro para seguir su lectura, Nagini silbo cansada**

**-**_**Ha para mi es lo mismo-**_**bromea-**_**aunque te cambies el nombre sigues siendo el niño de mi amo-**_**ante estas palabras un suave rubor adorna las mejillas de Alex, este aun no se acostumbraba mucho a llamar a Tom padre por eso se avergonzaba un poco ante esas situaciones incomodas, por suerte a Tom también le incomodaba diciéndole que le llame por el nombre, Nagini sabia esto por eso lo hacia porque le divertía ver a Alex, provocando unas débiles sonrisas en la serpiente**

**-**_**Um bueno…-**_**dice Alex para cambiar de tema-**_**¿si estas acá es porque Tom te mando a buscarme no?**_

**-**_**Si el amo quiere verte-**_**asiente Nagini bajando nuevamente al suelo-**_**y yo no solo te busco por eso siempre-**_**dice regañándole para salir de la habitación dejando a Alex divertido**

**Con un suspiro se levanta dejando el libro en su lugar, para salir de la biblioteca, antes poniéndose la mascara ya que los pasillos eran muy usados por los mortifagos, aunque aun así se las ingeniaba muy bien para no cruzarse con ellos en ningún pasillo, camino sin mucho apuro asta la oficina de Tom al llegar toco varias veces para anunciar su llegada, cuando escucho un débil 'Adelante' desde el interior del cuarto entro sin demoras, al entrar se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy que le miraban con un brillo de puro interés en sus ojos, algo que tanto el como Tom ignoraron por completo, no todo los días uno esta presente delante de Shinigami y ambos Malfoy lo sabían.**

**-Para que me ha llamado mi Lord-dice Alex haciendo una reverencia, Tom sonrió ante esto para sus dentro, sabia cuando Alex detestaba hacer eso cuando había alguien, a pesar de todo el orgullo Gryffindor no desaparecía ni ninguna de las demás cualidades, aun así las cualidades como habilidades Slytherin se desarrollaban a grandes pasos haciendo una peligrosa combinación Slytherin/Gryffindor. **

**-Tengo una misión importante para ti-dice calmo mirándolo directamente, Alex arquea una ceja mirándolo interrogativamente- este año entraras a Hogwarts-le informa Tom, Alex se cruzo de brazos en una postura orgullosa y aristocrática que no tenia nada que envidiar de un malfoy**

**-Si no me equivoco ya tienes a dos personas en Hogwarts y son el hijo de Lucius malfoy, Draco Malfoy que esta aquí presente mas el profesor de pociones Snape Severus- informa Alex mirándolo directamente a los ojos, al escuchar esto Lucius abre inmensamente los ojos mientras que Draco palidece de golpe, ambos tanto padre como hijo se preguntaban que le aria el Lord a la insolencia del muchacho en su tono de hablarle, pero este solo le miraba divertido como siempre que Alex dejaba notar que estaban en iguales de condiciones incluso delante de otros, algo que si hiciera cualquier otro recibiría como castigo una dosis de cruciatus **

**-La cosa no se discute-dice Voldemort desde el asiento volviendo a mirar a los papeles que había traído Lucius**

**-"**_**Porque me haces esto Tom sabes que si voy hay soy capas de matar a todos**_**"-le exige saber Alex mentalmente, Tom detiene el mover de sus manos unos instantes para volver a su acción de antes **

**-"**_**Tu conoces mejor que nadie conoces los secretos de Hogwarts y sus pasadillos gracias a tu famoso mapa del merodeador**_**"-dice Tom leyendo los papeleos-"**_**necesito que encuentres la sala privada que a creado Salazar Slytherin, ya sabes la localización de la cámara de los secretos, pero necesito que encuentres la sala privada de Salazar ya que yo no pude encontrar en el momento en que estuve allí**_**"**

**Al escuchar esto Alex suspira mentalmente, la verdad tenia ganas de ir, pero no quería encontrar ni a Ron ni a Hermione y mucho menos a Albus Dumbledore ya que no sabía como reaccionaria ante ellos, después de minutos de divagar sus opciones toma una decisión **

**-Misión aceptada-dice Alex ganándose la mirada tanto de ambos Malfoy como de Voldemort**

**-Sabia que no te negarías-dice Voldemort formando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- mañana iras como cualquier otro a la estación del tren Lucius amablemente se a ofrecido a acerté pasar como su sobrino-dice riéndose por dentro, ya que sabia que Alex no le agradaba mucho los malfoy y menos el menor de ellos-ahora tendré que darte una nueva apariencia- levanta su varita apuntando a Alex y en parcel dice**_**-transmutation**_

**Alex cierra los ojos sintiendo un leve dolor e incomodidad al sentir como su cuerpo iba cambiando lenta pero efectivamente, nos segundos después estaba listo, a la pulsera con forma de serpiente empieza le empiezan a brillar los ojos mientras su ropa y mascara desaparecían de su cuerpo para dejar ver su figura, ahora era un chico mas alto de lo que era antes, de cuerpo mas atlético sin exagerar, de cabello largo negro tirando un poco a azulado, de piel tan pálida con un leve color crema, de ojos dorados con bordes negros de pupila negra que se alargaba y afinaban pareciéndose a los ojos de un gato.**

**Lucius abre inmensamente los ojos al ver la apariencia del chico, pero pronto la emoción desaparece al recordar que esa no era su verdadera forma, en cambio Draco le miraba con profundo interés algo que Alex nota mas no le da importancia**

**-Tus cosas ya están en lo de los Malfoy te iras con ellos, te pondrás al día con las cosas para mañana ir junto con Draco a la estación del tren, también tendrás un nuevo nombre desde que salgas de este lugar serás Alex Malfoy- Alex asiente ante las instrucciones de Voldemort- y esto será tu mascota en la escuela-con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer en su cuello una hermosa serpiente dorada de ojos azules cielos con pequeñas marcas blancas en su cuerpo, una verdadera belleza de reptil**

**-**_**Gusto en conocerle amo-**_**silva la serpiente a Alex, este le sonríe**

**-**_**No el gusto es mió… ¿que clase de raza de serpiente eres?-**_**pregunta Alex algo curioso por sus dimensiones, sin prestar atención a las caras de los dos Malfoy al escucharlo hablar parcel **

_**-Soy como la señorita Nagini mitad basilisco mitad anaconda-**_**dice la serpiente dorada orgulloso de sus genes, Alex al escuchar esto se sorprende, Nagini por si era especial, a pesar de su tamaño tenia la fuerza de un basilisco igual que la resistencia a los hechizos**

**-**_**Um…ahora como te llamare-**_**dice pensativo Alex bajo la mirada curiosa de su serpiente- **_**te llamaras Rai**_

**- Ahora dejando las platicas a un lado-dice Tom mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados- me mandaran un informe semanalmente "**_**también para saludar**_**"- esto ultimo Tom lo dice de forma burlona, Alex arquea la ceja aun mas que antes suspirando mentalmente, entre mas pasaba con Tom este se volvía mas humano en todos los sentidos pero aun así no dejaba de ser el Lord Oscuro que todos temían y odiaban- ahora váyanse de mi vista**

**-Si mi Lord- los dos Malfoy se levantan rápidamente haciendo una inclinación junto a Alex, quien acariciaba ausentemente la cabeza de su serpiente, pensando que esta capas seria la misión más difícil que aria en mucho tiempo**

**Ya instalado en la mansión Malfoy, Alex deja caer sus cosas sobre la cama, dejando también a Rai su serpiente sobre la misma, suspira cansado, aun sin poder creer donde estaba y con quienes estaba, estaba por decirle algo a Rai cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando paso a Draco que le miraba intensamente, Alex no se inquietaba por esto, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas del rubio y con sus dieciséis años no era ningún bebe de papa para retroceder. Algo dudoso Draco camina asta el extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo, esta acción hacen que Alex se acuerde cuando le rechazo su amistad en primer año**

**-Quiero presentarme en condiciones-dice Draco arrastrando las palabras, Alex sonríe para sus adentros, sin dudarlo esta vez responde al apretón de manos, Draco espera ansioso que el chico se presentara para saber su verdadero nombre**

**-Alex Malfoy-dice Alex sonriéndole burlescamente al saber lo que el chico esperaba, Draco hace una mueca de disgusto y asiente desganado-ahora…-se sienta en la cama acariciando el escamoso cuerpo de Rai sin dejar de mirar al rubio que tenia delante suyo- que tengo que saber sobre la escuela**

**-…-…-**

**Ya era el día de ir a Hogwarts, Alex se sentía nervioso, era algo que no podía evitar ya que esa escuela a pesar de todo le había dado buenas cosas a pesar de estar repleta de mentiras como engaños, ansioso se encamina hacia el tren junto a Draco, el día de ayer habían pasado platicando todo el día como parte de la noche informándose de los cambios y cosas que debía saber sobre esto, se percato de que Draco no era un mal chico, no si llegas a conocerlo, algo que el con solo pasar una hora con alguien era capas de saber asta sus mas profundos miedos y Draco realmente no era la excepción **

**-¡¡¡Draco!!!- de la nada aparece Pansy Parkinson colgándose del cuello del rubio que se tambalea un poco pero logra mantenerse en pie abrazándola de la cadera para que no cayera**

**-Ya Pansy pesas-dice otra vos tras ellos, ambos chicos se dan vuelta, Draco sonríe al ver a su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini- como andas Draco**

**-Bien Blaise-saluda este bajando de enzima suyo a Pansy que protesta con una mueca, rápidamente reacciona acercándose a Alex- les presento a mi primo Alex, va esta estos últimos años con nosotros- ante esto ambos chicos se percatan por primera vez de la presencia de el, Blaise es el primero en actuar se acerca a Alex presentándose estrechando su mano**

**-Hola mi nombre es Blaise Zabini-dice estrechando su mano**

**-Alex Malfoy-dice Alex correspondiendo el gesto, Pansy se acerca empujando a Blaise que bufa molesto ante la reacción de su amiga**

**-Pansy Parkinson mucho gusto Alex- le abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla, Alex queda anonadado ante esta acción pero reacciona a tiempo para saludarle**

**-El gusto es mió-dice Alex tomándole de la mano y besándola galantemente, Pansy ríe nerviosa ante este acto mirando de reojo a Draco quien ni se inmuta ante esto**

**-Mejor apurémonos- dice Blaise, todos asienten agarran sus cosas subiendo a la locomotora que los llevaría a su destino, caminan platicando de trivialidades, ganándose miradas curiosas de los compartimientos llenos a causa de la presencia imponente de la que Alex era dueño, después de un rato Draco como Pansy se alejan para el vagón de los perfectos, mientras los otros dos buscan uno vagón vació encontrándolo al final del tren encuentran uno donde se encontraba otro chico de Slytherin, Theodore Nott quien al verlos entrar les saluda con un cabeceo de cabeza **

**-Nott…el es Alex Malfoy primo de Draco…Alex el es Theodore Nott- presenta Blaise cansinamente mientras se sentaba a el otro lado de Nott**

**-Mucho gusto- saluda Alex, realmente cansado de tantas presentaciones ya que al fin de cuenta el los conocía, Nott le mira unos momentos cabeceando de nuevo para volver a sus asuntos mientras Alex se acomodaba en un lugar, así el viaje pasa entre platicas de política, economía o la situación sobre la guerra que se andaba llevando, para después cambiar a un tema menos molesto.**

**A las horas Draco llega junto con Pansy quien venia casi colgada de su brazo, este se acerca a Blaise dejándose caer a su lado con elegancia, mientras Pansy se sentaba al otro extremo, Alex mira de reojo a lo recién llegados para notar la expresión de fastidio de Draco**

**-Vamos Drakito no te pongas así ya nos vengaremos-dice Pansy para intentar calmarle los ánimos solo consiguiendo que las cosas se encendieran aun mas**

**-Pansy…lo dices en serio-dice Draco mirándole incrédulo- ese entupido de la comadreja y la sangre sucia otra vez nos joden la existencia y quieres que lo olvide así nada más **

**-Ya Draco no vale la pena alterarse por algo así-dice Blaise quien miraba por la ventana distraídamente-siempre fue igual asta cuando estaba Potter- se produce un silencio abrumador en el vagón y Alex pone mas atención**

**-Es verdad-admite rendidamente Draco- solo que ahora son peor-dice frunciendo el seño, Blaise al escuchar esto sonríe para volver a lo que estaba, Alex se acuesta pensativo contra el asiento con ambas manos tras la cabeza pensando en Ron y Hermione, para que el rencor y el odio le inundaran nuevamente haciéndole serrar las manos en puños**

**-…-…-**

**En pocos minutos llegan a la escuela, bajando todos atropelladamente de los vagones, al bajar y ver la escuela a lo lejos Alex siente una punzada en el pecho, que le incomoda de sobremanera, así sigue el grupo de Slytherin asta uno de los carruajes que enseguida apenas suben todos arrancan en dirección a la gran estructura que les esperaba mas adelante, el viaje no dura mas de unos minutos en los que llegan a la entrada del castillo donde todos bajan para empezar a ingresar en pequeños grupos de cada casa.**

**-Esperemos que este año los profesores sean mas competentes-dice Pansy caminado alado de Alex agarrada de su brazo, este la deja sin molestarle**

**-No lo creo cada vez vienen profesores peores que el que ya estaba-dice Blaise quien iba adelante junto a Nott y Draco**

**-Sea quien sea seguiremos asta como ahora-dice Draco con su misma expresión seria de siempre**

**-Disculpe joven Malfoy-esa vos, Alex junto a los demás voltean para encontrarse cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore, una corriente eléctrica corre por el cuerpo de Alex seguido de un temblor que logra controlar **

**-si profesor- dice cortes mente Draco sabiendo el porque de su presencia**

**-Necesito que su primo venga a mi oficina para efectuar los últimos detalles de su ingreso a la escuela-dice el director sonriente mientras miraba a Alex, este le mantuvo la mirada apretando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como sus uñas lastimaban su mano, haciendo fricción con sus dientes intentando a toda costa no lanzársele enzima y matarlo en esos momentos, no porque no tuviera las ganas sino porque esa no era su misión**

**-En ese caso Alex después nos vemos-dice Draco mirándolo a los ojos**

**-Claro-dice Alex viendo como el grupo de Slytherin se alejaba dejándolo a solas con el vejete**

**-Joven malfoy por favor sígame-este asiente y ambos se alejan caminando por los pasillos mientras los alumnos que pasaban a su lado miraba al chico nuevo con pura curiosidad, después de caminar un rato llegan a la oficina del director, trayendo recuerdos que Alex creía olvidados, haciéndole aun mas difícil el contenerse, albus se sienta diciéndole con un movimiento de mano que hiciera lo mismo algo que no tarda de hacer-necesito que llenes estos papeles y todo estará listo-dice entregándole un pergamino y una pluma**

**-Claro-dice Alex tomando ambas cosas, al tomar la pluma siente un pequeño dolor como si algo le hubiera pinchado, pero ignorando eso empezó a escribir lo que hay pedían, siendo siempre mirando atentamente por los ojos cautelosos del director que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, a medida que escribía apretaba un poco mas la pluma hasta que unos minutos después le entrega el pergamino completo con los datos que pedía- aquí tiene director**

**-Muchas gracias joven Alex ahora puede retirarse- dice el director, Alex se levanta girando sobre sus talones elegantemente saliendo del despacho lo mas rápido posible, al salir del despacho encuentra a Draco que le estaba esperando con una sonrisa, mientras de un lugar oculto del cuarto dos personas salían colocándose a ambos lados de Albus**

**-Ahora veremos si es quien dice-dice Dumbledore, con un movimiento de varita la tinta, que en verdad era la sangre de Alex, del pergamino se vuelve borrosa desapareciendo la información de antes apareciendo otra diferente**

_**Nombre: Alexander Malfoy**_

_**Edad: 17**_

_**Sangre: Pura**_

_**Habilidades: Excelente en todo**_

**-Parece que todo esta en orden-dice Albus mirando el resto de la información que seguía después de esto, McGonagall y el ministro que miraron unos momentos, para junto con el director analizar la información intentando encontrar algún error, algo que nunca encontrarían **

**-Será mejor que me valla la selección empezara en cualquier momento-dice McGonagall saliendo de la oficina **

**-…-…-**

**-Como te fue-pregunta curioso empezando a caminar a su lado mientras Alex se alejaba**

**-Bien, llene todo lo que me pidió no puede sospechar nada-dice Alex con una vos pausada para luego reír, Draco al ver esto se confunde**

**-¿De que te ríes?-dice mirándolo curioso, Alex le mira de reojo para agrandar su sonrisa**

**-Digamos que…-pausa mirándole directamente-el director me esta subestimando-al ver la cara de confusión del chico decide explicarle-la pluma que me dio para escribir era modificada, absorbía mi sangre para usarla como tinta, seguramente al salir abran hecho algún hechizo para analizar mi sangre y saber mi identidad- Draco abre los ojos de sobremanera-pero hice un pequeño hechizo a la pluma que modifica mi sangre**

**-No cabe duda porque eres…-dice Draco pero Alex le calla con un movimiento de mano señalando adelante, al mirar hacia delante ve como los chicos de primero esperaban ansiosos por entrar y ser elegidos en sus casas, al verlos llegar la profesora McGonagall se les acerca**

**-Señor malfoy-dice la profesora dirigiéndose a Alex- cuando los de primero sean elegidos usted pasara y ara lo mismo luego ira a la mesa que sea asignado-Alex asiente resignado- ahora joven Malfoy-esta vez si se dirige a Draco- pase a su mesa a sentarse- este se despide de Alex con un movimiento de mano y entra al gran comedor bajo la vista de todos **

**Así todo da comienzo, el director da la bienvenida a todos los alumnos dando el mismo discurso de siempre mas avisando que en esta ocasión abra una selección especial, para luego empezar con la famosa selección de las cuatro casas, así pasaron casi veinte minutos en los que se ubicaban a los chicos nuevos, siete chicos habían sido elegidos para Gryffindor, seis para Slytherin, cuatro a Ravenclaw y seis a Hufflepuff; después de esto el director se para haciendo que todos se callaran al instante**

**-Ahora como antes mencione el día de hoy se ara una selección especial-dice mirando a todo el gran comedor para luego abrir las puertas con un movimiento elegante de su muñeca, las puertas se abren dando paso a Alex, ante esto el murmullo nuevamente empieza a extenderse sobre el gran comedor-señor malfoy por favor siéntese y póngase el sombrero seleccionador- apenas el apellido fue dicho los murmullos aumentaron de forma considerable pasando las miradas de Draco a Alex y viceversa. **

**Este se acerca sentándose en la pequeña silla dejando que la profesora McGonagall le pusiera el sombrero que esta vez le iba a la perfección no como en primer año, es hay cuando escucha aquella vocecita**

_**-Valla Potter veo que a escapado y vuelto a nosotros-**_**antes estas palabras Alex abre los ojos sorprendido sin saber que hacer empezando a sudar frió**_**-tranquilo muchacho no pienso delatarte no me gusta el rumbo que la escuela a tomado por eso guardare tu secreto dentro de mi-**_**dice el sombrero a su oído**_**-tienes algo raro…umm si as cambiado desde la ultima ves en todos los sentidos…pero volvamos a lo que venimos a ponerte en una casa… veo que ya tienes las cosas claras, no como cuando nos conocimos la primera vez ahora… has cambiado, sigues teniendo mucho valor o si, tus cualidades gryffindor no han cambiado pero lo slytherin um…si todo un Slytherin…por eso pertenecerás como debió haber sido desde el principio a… **_**¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!- Alex algo mareado se levanto del lugar una vez que le sacaron el sombrero de la cabeza para ir a la mesa de Slytherin, sentarse junto a Draco que le había guardado un lugar, los demás no pierden el tiempo acercándose a presentarse, recibiendo de vez en cuando algunas palmadas en la espalda**

**-Bienvenido a Slytherin-le dice Draco cuando las cosas se calman un poco, en ese momento ya no había marcha atrás**

**-Ahora-interrumpe Albus los festejos de las serpientes- empezaremos con el gran banquete de esta noche- toma una cuchara golpeando su copa de vino dando la señal para que todos los platos se llenaran de deliciosa comida**

**La comida transcurrió normalmente, asta que llego la hora de irse todos a dormir, Draco y Pansy tuvieron que llevara los de primer año así que Nott, Blaise y Alex tuvieron que ir por su cuenta a las mazmorras**

**-Este año promete ser interesante-dice Blaise**

**-Si…-dice Alex hablando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo al ver adelante suyo a Ron y Hermione guiando a los de primer año-este año de Hogwarts nunca se podrá olvidar- ante estas palabras Blaise como Nott se miran entre ellos para luego sonreír y volver a su caminar de grandeza **

**-…-…-**

**Ya eran más de media noche y Alex seguía sentado a lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera de donde tenía una hermosa vista del lago, mientras distraídamente acariciaba la cabeza de Rai que le miraba de forma inquisitiva dejándose hacer por su amo**

**-**_**Amo Alex debería descansar mañana debe madrugar-**_**le aconseja Rai al ver la mirada cansada de Alex, este le mira sonriéndole, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus manos para dejarse caer a la cama con Rai todavía sobre el**

**-**_**Tienes razón mañana será un día muy agitado-**_**dice Alex dejándose caer mientras Rai se enredaba sobre una de las almohadas de la cama doble-**_**demasiado-**_** suspira y con un simple movimiento de muñeca hace desaparecer sus ropas quedando solo en bóxer, abre las sabanas metiéndose en su interior para dejarse caer al fin**

**-**_**Descanse-**_**le silva suavemente Rai a su oído mientras este poco a poco caía en manos de Morfeo, una vez que ya esta dormido se acomoda en su lugar para dormirse unos minutos después sin dejar de estar alerta por si algún peligro se avecina para su amo**

**-…-…-**

**Ya era de mañana y Alex aun seguía durmiendo en la cama de lado, es cuando tocan a la puerta que Rai se despierta mirando hacia esta, rápidamente se acerca a el oído de Alex intentando despertarle**

**-**_**Amo Alex despierte que se le hace tarde…amo despierte-**_**insiste la serpiente al ver que Alex no despertaba, nuevamente vuelven a golpear pero esta vez mas fuerte haciendo que Alex abriera los ojos con pesar, la puerta se abre de golpe dando paso a Draco que le miraba algo fastidiado **

**-Umm…Draco…-dice al ver una figura borrosa de cabello rubio platinado, el mencionado le mira fríamente**

**-Apúrate que se nos ara tarde para la primera clase- le dice este algo molesto por la vagancia del otro**

**-Um…esta bien-dice bostezando mientras se estiraba y bajaba de la cama quedando solo en bóxer, al verlo Draco se sonroja y desvía la mirada maldiciendo internamente su actitud infantil, sin prestar atención a este detalle Alex se mete a la ducha saliendo unos minutos después bañado arreglado vestido y listos para un día de agobiante trabajo**

**-Ya era ahora- dice Draco cuando ambos salen de la habitación **

**-Si…si como digas-dice sin prestarle mucha atención algo que a Draco no le gusta mucho que digamos-¿Qué clase tenemos primero?**

**-Dos horas de pociones con Gryffindor con el profesor Snape- informa mientras se dirigían al aula**

**-Entonces no hay problema el es nuestro jefe de casa-dice Alex, Draco le mira sorprendido**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no te lo dije en ningún momento-pregunta Draco mirándolo con interés, Alex al ver su metida de para se encoge de hombros **

**-Te sorprendería todo lo que se-dice sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, así entre platica llegan al aula de pociones para entrar y encontrar a la mayoría de los alumnos en su sitio sin mas ambos toman los únicos dos lugares vacíos donde una vez Malfoy y Potter se sentaban para trabajar en pareja **


	3. 3 Nueva Profecía y Día de clases

**Capitulo 3**

**Nueva Profecía y Día de clases **

**El directos se encontraba reunidos junto a los demás profesores de la prestigiosa escuela junto a los miembros de la arden del fénix discutiendo sobre las ultimas noticias sobre Voldemort y su protegido. Había muchas dudas sobre su protegido, los pocos que lo vieron de lejos decían que no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años, pero la fuerza, la variedad de tipos de magia que usaba no era la de un chico de dicha edad. En estos momentos todos se encontraban en silencio esperando de las palabras de su líder Albus Dumbledore que meditaba las últimas noticias, de pronto la profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney se agarra del borde de la mesa mientras empieza a temblar y poner los ojos en blanco recitando en una vos grave casi fantasmal unas palabras **

_**La luz cederá ante la sombras**_

_**La luz pocos posibilidades de brillar tendrá**_

_**Ya que los cinco guardianes de la oscuridad **_

_**Han despertadote su letargo**_

_**Para estar y servir al ángel de la noche eterna**_

_**Creado por la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**Dark ángel le llamaran aquellos que le respeten**_

_**Shinigami aquellos que le temen y siguen**_

_**Los cincos guardianes de la noche eterna**_

_**Separados traen caos y destrucción**_

_**Juntos traerán la devastación y el fin de la vida**_

_**Justo a su amo sombrío**_

_**El guardián del fuego**_

_**Aullara en las noches en que su caos se desate**_

_**Corriendo entre las llamas negras violáceas**_

_**Que mataran todo a su paso**_

_**El guardián de las aguas turbulentas**_

_**Arrasara la tierra que se atraviese**_

_**Inundara los vallen **_

_**Y desaparecerá a aquellos que no se aparten**_

_**El guardián de los cielos que nunca descansa**_

_**Traerá tormentas devastadoras**_

_**Vientos enfurecidos**_

_**Arrancando de los suelos a sus enemigos**_

_**EL guardián de la tierra**_

_**Destructor de hogares**_

_**Creador de terremotos mortales**_

_**Y estacas de piedras sangrientas **_

_**El guardián de la noche y el día**_

_**Guardiana de las almas en penas **_

_**Líder de las criaturas de la noche**_

_**Dueño de los eclipses eternos**_

_**Separados son peligrosos**_

_**Juntos causaran del caos**_

_**Volviendo las pesadillas realidad**_

_**Seduciéndote con su poder **_

_**Liderados por el dios de la muerte **_

_**El grandioso shimigami**_

_**El Dark ángel de los tiempo**_

_**Nacido de la venganza **_

_**Protector de la luz**_

_**Que nace de la oscuridad**_

_**La luz plateada que todo lo ilumina**_

_**Luz que solo en la sombras sobrevira **_

**Todos en el cuarto se quedaron pálidos como la leche viendo como la mujer volvía a la realidad, todos se miraron de forma aterrada mirando rápidamente a Albus que aun estaba con la boca semi abierta mirando a la profesora de adivinanza, mientras la nueva profecía se repetía una y otra vez en las cabezas de los presentes.**

**Una vez que todos estaban en su lugar el profesor Snape entro de golpe como era de costumbre dejando a todos en silencio con su sola presencia, llevaba cinco minutos tarde a la clase con la piel mas pálida de lo normal comos si alguien cercano hubiera muerto, este da una mirada fugas al salón para ver que estaban todos pero de la nada se detienen en unos ojos dorados que le miraban con intensidad, al ver esto Draco se inquieta un poco ya que el sabe bien que el no tiene primos y menos alguno llamado Alex**

**-Guarden sus cosas y dejen juera los ingredientes como materiales que necesitara- son las únicas palabras del profesor, para su sorpresa pasa de largo de el y se voltea al pisaron apareciendo las instrucciones y los ingredientes de la poción que harían ese día-empiecen- con esa simple orden todos se pusieron en marcha empezando con la elaboración de la difícil poción**

**Alex y Draco acabaron esta en tiempo record ya que no era la primera vez que Alex la preparaba, se trataba de una poción para acelerar la velocidad de crecimiento de animales, plantas e incluso humanos, generalmente era utilizada para que las cosechas crezcan rápido fuerte y sanas pero también si se la manipula correctamente se puede crear un veneno tan normal como el de un basilisco, Snape al ver que ambos chicos platicaban mucho se acerca viendo que la poción estaba terminada**

**-Veo que lo han hecho a la perfección-dice con su típico tonote vos- veinte punto para Slytherin- dado ese veredicto siguió examinando poción tras poción, así la clase paso entre algunos puntos perdidos de Gryffindor de parte de Neville, pero aun así tanto Draco como Alex se la pasaron casi toda la hora restante platicando trivialidades como también de cosas de no mucha importancia asta que el timbre sonó anunciando cambio de hora y el fin de la clase de pociones**

**-Ahora agarren un frasco y llénenlo de una muestra-ordena Snape- luego déjenlo sobre mi escritorio y lárguense de aquí **

**-La clase fue interesante- dice Draco mientras esperaba que Alex terminara de enfrascar la poción y la llevaban al escritorio dejándolo en su lugar **

**-Si y también fácil pensé que seria algo mas difícil deben ser unos squibs los de Gryffindor especialmente ese tal Neville-dice Alex caminado alado de Draco una vez fuera del salón, quien ante estas palabras no logra aguantar una carcajada dejándola escapar libremente **

**-Que tu seas un genio no quiere decir que lo demás no lo sean- dice una vos tras suyo, al voltear se encuentran ambos cara a cara con Ron quien era seguido por Hermione**

**-Al menos admite que somos unos genios pobretón-se burla Draco volviendo a la normalidad al ver quien le había hablado **

**-Tu cállate malfoy la cosa es con tu primo- le gruñe Ron mirándolo retadoramente, Draco se adelanta unos pasos para enfrentar a Ron pero Alex le detiene poniendo su mano delante de el sin dejar de mirar a el pelirrojo que tenia adelante**

**-No molestes comadreja-son las únicas palabras que se escuchan de Alex este se da media vuelta alejándose mientras arrastraba a Draco alejándose de ambos Gryffindor **

**-Porque hiciste eso…deberías haberme dejado partirle la cara- le exige saber Draco cuando al fin se suelta del agarre de Alex**

**-Todavía me preguntas porque-le dice Alex mirándolo a los ojos- si no te diste cuenta Weasley tenia la varita en manos listo para atacar igual que Granger que estaba detrás suyo, estarías en clara desventaja y yo no pienso intervenir en una entupida pelea con unos Gryffindor idiotas-ante estas palabras Draco se queda quieto mirándolo para luego gruñir y mirar a otro lado resignado**

**-Pero admite que se merecían un maleficio-dice Draco sonriendo, Alex al ver el comportamiento de Draco menea la cabeza divertido **

**-Si una colección de maleficios y hechizos de los cuales nunca se olvidarían-admite Alex riéndose ante la idea, así ambos se alejan platicando sobre la siguiente clase que era transformaciones nuevamente con Gryffindor**

**Las horas pasaron a gran velocidad entre clase y clase; en estos momento se encontraban los de sexto año en la hora de descanso en donde podían hacer lo que quisieran por tres horas para luego regresar a clases. Dos chicos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago platicando como siempre de trivialidades, cuando uno de ellos saco al fin un tema que no habían tocado desde que abandonaron la mansión Malfoy**

**-Como vas con el proyecto- pregunta Draco quien se encontraba sentado contra una roca a orillas del lago, Alex estaba sentado sobre la misma roca mirando el cielo**

**-La cosas van bien-dice Alex con la mirada perdida en el cielo distraídamente agarra una pequeña piedra lanzándola al lago, esta salta cuatro veces antes de hundirse en las oscuras aguas, se quedan un rato en silencio en el que Alex de pronto se pone alerta, al lanzar la piedra había escuchado ruidos de pasos sobre hojas secas si su oídos no le engañaban entonces podrían estar espiándolos**

**-Alex que pasa estas…-pero antes de continuar Alex le pone un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar mirándole directamente a los ojos**

**-sshhh- le calla, con suavidad se baja de la roca subiéndose arriba de Draco, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello para tener una mejor dista de las malezas tras ellos, ante esto Draco se sonroja abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente-alguien nos esta espiando-le susurra al oído, al escuchar esto el pulso de Draco se calma un poco pero aun así el sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparece**

**-Aléjate un poco- le pide Draco cada vez más acalorado al sentir el cuerpo de Alex tan cerca al suyo**

**-Ya me separo espera- se acomoda un poco mejor para ver bien entre las malezas, al hacerlo se frota involuntariamente contra Draco quien se tiene que morder el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un jadeo**

**Después de unos momentos Alex se separa de Draco levantándose acomodándose elegantemente la túnica nuevamente, sin percatarse del sonrojo que se exponía en la piel blanca de Malfoy ni tampoco de su respiración acelerada y temperatura alta. Este se acomoda nuevamente en la roca una vez libre tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus hormonas alocadas **

**-¿Vistes quienes eran?-pregunta al fin cuando su habla se normaliza, Alex le mira sonriéndole**

**-Las comadrejas y lo sucio siempre van de la mano-son las únicas palabras que dice, pero esto es lo suficientemente claro para Draco que solo vienen a su mente dos personas 'Weasley y Granger'**

**-Esos metidos-masculla levantándose para sacudir su túnica-siempre metiéndose donde no les llaman**

**-Ya nos vengaremos ahora tenemos que pensar en otra cosa-dice esta vez serio Alex, Draco le mira sin entender**

**-Volvamos al castillo-dice Draco agarrándole de la manga de la túnica y arrastrándolo asta el castillo**

**-Hey espera- pero las quejas de Alex no detienen a Draco**

**-Apúrate teneos que encontrarlos y hacerlos hablar-dice alterado con la idea de que algo malo pasara en la misión ya que en esta tanto el como su padre estaban involucrados**

**-Maldita sea detente-de un tirón logra soltarse del rubio-tranquilízate quieres ya ellos no escucharon nada, puse alrededor nuestro un hechizo silenciador lo que hablábamos nadie fuera del campo podía escucharnos-dice algo fastidiado**

**-Lo hubieras dicho antes- dice Draco resignado, sabía que debía confiar en Alex no por nada, era Shinigami, pero una idea se le clava en la mente haciendo que quede más pálido de lo normal-Alex…-susurra, el mencionado le mira y al notar su palidez le presta más atención**

**-¿Qué pasa?- dice Alex acercándosele**

**-Si…si nos...Nos vieron-dice aun más pálido, Alex se rasca la barbilla con un dedo**

**-Eso seguro-admite encogiéndose de hombro**

**-¡¡¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!!!-le grita sacado al ver la situación, Alex se tapa los oídos**

**-Pero que tiene-pregunta una vez que el rubio dejo de gritar barbaridades**

**-¿Como que tiene?...nos vieron a los dos juntos- le dice Draco como si eso explicara el porque de la vida, Alex pone los ojos en blanco**

**-Ya te dije que si Draco nos vieron juntos- dice Alex como si nada alterando aun más al rubio**

**-Escucha…nos vieron juntos…vos arriba mió…en una posición comprometedora…¡¡¡Ahora entiendes!!!-grita Draco tapándose la cara, Alex al escuchar esto le mira**

**-A te refieres a eso-dice como si la cosa no tuviera mucha importancia alteando aun mas los nervios de Draco-entonces no hay problema-ahora si, Draco siente que en cualquier momento colapsa, Alex suponiendo esto decide hablar-no te preocupes por eso-dice riéndose- Granger es fanática del Yaoi, Weasley lo sabe así que al vernos así seguro agarro a Granger y se la llevo a rastras**

**-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Draco confundido**

**-El Yaoi es un entretenimiento muggle-dice riéndose- habla de relaciones entre dos chicos, es muy famoso entre las chicas muggles-Draco arquea la ceja ante esto, sintiendo algo de curiosidad **

**-Volvamos al castillo ya se esta haciendo tarde y en unas horas tenemos historia-dice Alex encaminándose a el castillo, así volvieron al castillo discutiendo sobre asuntos de menos importancia**

**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de los chicos dos personas se alejan rápidamente del lugar donde estaban escondidos espiando, después de caminar un buen rato ambas personas se detiene, una se deja caer sobre un árbol mientras la otra miraba molesta a la primera **

**-Se puede saber porque hiciste eso- le reprocha Hermione a Ron, este le mira enojado**

**-Porque esos dos estaban por hacer algo…-se calla tragando saliva- argg ni quiero decirlo**

**-Por eso seria una gran primicia "Ambos primos Malfoy sostienen una relación de mas que primos"-relata Hermione como si lo estuviera leyendo del Profeta**

**-Mentirosa…tu solo querías verlos en acción-acusa Ron haciendo que Hermione se sonroje y mire a otro lado-sabes que aquí en el mundo mágico se permiten esa clase de relaciones pero…¡¡¡Entre familiares es inadmisible!!!-grita histérico el pelirrojo, Hermione ante esto suspira mirando al cielo**

**-Lo malo es que no averiguamos nada sobre ese Alex-dice resignada mirando al cielo, Ron se acomoda mirando al suelo repleto de hojas secas de árbol**

**-Ese Alex no me agrada-dice de pronto- como nos mira…nos habla…parecería que nos conociera bien**

**-Seguramente Malfoy le debe haber hablado de nosotros-dice Hermione**

**-Seguramente-admite Ron, una vez pasados los minutos ambos vuelven a las andadas para volver a las últimas horas de clase**

**Después de historia fueron al gran comedor para que luego todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas para dormir una merecida siesta, pero cierto chico en esos momentos se encontraba nuevamente sentado sobre el marco de la ventana mirando al lago en las noches acariciando ausentemente la cabeza de Rai, es hay cuando siente un ardor en la cicatriz camuflada cierra los ojos fuertemente **

**-"**_**¿Qué pasa Tom?**_**"-pregunta Alex al sentir la furia de Voldemort latente**

**-"**_**Nada importante no te preocupes**_**"-dice tom desde la fortaleza masajeándose la cien**

**-"**_**No digas que no pasa nada vos no te enfureces por tonterías**_**"- dice Alex cruzándose de brazos inconcientemente**

**-"**_**Un maldito espía se nos a escapado**_**"-dice al fin, Alex entre cierra los ojos al escuchar esto**

**-"**_**Quieres que me encargue de este asunto**_**"- le pregunta Alex mirando por la ventana**

**-"**_**No, tú tienes una misión más importante que la de un simple traidor**_**"- dice Tom entre gruñidos-"**_**luego hablamos**_**"-dicho esto desconecta la conexión entre ambos**

**-Mas te vale-susurra para si mismo mirando a Rai-**_**que tal si vamos a divertirnos un poco-**_**dice a Rai sonriéndole**

**-**_**Claro será divertido-**_** dice Rai, Alex rápidamente toma una de sus forma animaga, específicamente la de la serpiente, ambos se arrastran asta un costado oculto del cuarto donde hay una abertura que los lleva al exterior **

**Ya eran las ocho de la mañana Rai jugaba animadamente con una rata de plástico que se movía escapando escurridizamente de el haciendo el típico juego muggle del gato y el ratón aunque en este caso seria la serpiente y la rata de hule. Se le quedo viendo desde la cama divertido como Rai fallaba en uno de sus intentos para atrapar a la rata chocando de lleno contra la pared para recuperarse y tambalease de un lado al otro mareado por el golpe**

**-**_**No puedo creer que una rata de hule te gane-**_**se ríe Alex descaradamente ganándose un silbido furioso de Rai **

**-**_**Eso no cuenta estaba distraído-**_**se defiende mirando para otro lado e ir nuevamente en busca de la vendita rata de hule**

_**-Si tu lo dices-**_**aclara Alex haciéndose el desinteresado, es hay cuando tocan a la puerta- Adelante-dice bajando, sabiendo que seguramente seria Draco o algunos de los amigos del rubio y precisamente era el rubio aristocrático, este al cerrar la puerta se apoya en esta con los brazos cruzados, esta actitud extraña a Alex-… ¿me perdí de algo?-dice mientras se levantaba y tomaba las cosas para darse una necesaria ducha **

**-Si te perdiste de mucho- le escupe el rubio, esto hace que Alex detenga su caminar al baño y le mire arqueando una ceja, para sacudir la cabeza y volver el caminar al baño- acaso no me escuchaste**

**-Me cuentas de camino al desayuno estoy algo dormido aun y en estas condiciones no sirvo no para espiar-le dice Alex algo divertido ganándose así una mirada asesina del rubio pero la ignora olímpicamente metiéndose al baño**

**Al estar adentro se despoja de sus ropas dirigiéndose hacia la ducha al estar hay abre repentinamente el agua caliente que quema su cuerpo aun así su rostro no muestra ni pizca de dolor, seguía igual de calmo con ese pequeño toque adormilado, cuando decide que es suficiente abre el agua fría para regular así la temperatura del agua y dejarla en un punto especifico que no era ni frió ni caliente era tibio. **

**Después de unos momentos de relajación en el que ya estaba despierto toma el shampoo fragancia a limón poniendo una buena cantidad en su cabello para masajearlo enérgicamente haciendo que su cabello se perdiera entre la espuma, para luego sacárselo con ayuda del agua y de sus manos; así hace lo mismo con el enjuague y mientras este hacia lo suyo con el pelo Alex tomo la esponja enjabonada empezando a limpiar su cuerpo mientras su mente divagaba ausente.**

**Las cosas en la escuela habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que el había estado allí, cuando Draco se lo contó el día en que estuvieron en su casa no lo podía creer aun una parte suyo rezaba que no fuera cierto**

** Flash de Recuerdos **

**Draco toma una de las sillas del cuarto sentándose elegantemente en esta volviendo a mirar a Alex que no le había perdido de vista en ningún momento, algo que le incomodaban de sobremanera, sentía que esos ojos ya los conocía desde antes de haberlos visto, algo que lo desconcertaba, pero decide ignorar las incomodidades y darle al chico la información que quería**

**-Desde hace algunos años atrás, específicamente desde que Potter fue catalogado como traidor-empieza- todo a cambiado, los Gryffindor no paran de atacar a los Slytherin sin razón, las otras escuelas también se han vuelto mas violentas pero no tanto como la de los apestosos leones- se cruza de pie, mirando a la ventana del cuento donde se veía que ya estaba anocheciendo**

**-A que te refieres exactamente con violentos-dice Alex acomodándose en la cama de lado mientras Rai se subía a su cuerpo dejando la cabeza colgada sobre su pecho**

**-Eso se han vuelto violentos-espeta casi escupiendo las palabras- atacan sin razón a los chicos de grados menores, abordan en los pasillos a mis compañeros en grupos para dejarlos en estados reprobables y todo encabezados por el comadreja y la sangre sucia-sisea entrecerrando los ojos haciéndole ver porque era el Príncipe de Slytherin- y los profesores pasan de esto como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…ha pero si nosotros decidimos vengarnos nos castigan como si los otros fueran unos santos-finaliza mirándole al fin a los ojos notando un toque de tristeza en esos ojos plateados, Alex mira esto extrañado pero en segundo esa tristeza desaparece volviendo a ser esos ojos fríos inmutable de siempre**

** Fin del Flash **

**Esa noche siguió contado de todo lo que les hacían, las búsquedas de peleas, los ataques sorpresivos, parecía que la supuesta caída del el como en su momento Harry Potter habían hecho que las cosas se salieran de control, inconcientemente apretó sus dientes contra el labio inferior lastimándolo, saboreando el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca, el vejete había tomado a Neville como su "nuevo" elegido, cosa que e**

**l sabia que el vejete sabia que no le serviría de nada porque tom no le había marcado como su igual, pero esto había hecho que ahora el mundo mágico se apoyara en Neville que no era capas de hacer algo bien, solo las cosas de arbologia. **

**Despierta de sus pensamientos al escuchar desde su cuarto una risa descontrolada, así que se saca el enjuague de la cabeza se saca el jabón del cuerpo apagando la ducha, toma dos toallas, una la ata fuertemente a su cintura mientras la otra se la pone sobre el cabello secándolo mientras sale del cuarto para ver a Draco reírse de Rai quien tenia la cabeza atorada en un agujeró demasiado chico para el, ante esta una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero no una forzada, ni practicada, ni falsa, esta era una sonrisa alegre divertida e sincera**

_**-Maldito mocoso-**_** se queja Rai una vez que logro salir**_**- agradece que mi el amo Alex me prohibió lastimarte**_

_**-Ya tranquilo Rai-**_**dice Alex, haciendo que los otros dos se percataran por primera vez de su presencia en el cuarto, este se dirige a su armario donde tenia todo tipo de ropas, desde de magos de muy buena calidad, asta de muggles también de buenas marcas, aunque ya no fuera Harry y ahora fuera Alex Riddle la costumbre de llevar prendas muggles nunca la iba a perder, toma algunas prendas empezándose a cambiar, con un Draco dándole la espalda algo sonrojado y un Rai divertido ante la expresión nerviosa del rubio**_**-**_** ahora que era esa cosa tan urgente que me querías decir- dice Alex mirándolo**

**Al voltear a verlo, Draco nota que estaba vestido con prendas muggles que se ajustaban a la perfección a su cuerpo, tenia puesto una camiseta negra de mangar cortas, con el emblema de Slytherin en las mangas, esta camiseta que se ajustaba lo justo a su cuerpo marcando su bien formado abdomen como pecho, también un pantalón negro ajustado a su cintura suelto en sus piernas, en el final tenia unos cinturones plateados que ajustaban esa parte un poco al talón del pie, tenia puesto unos tenis negros nuevos con detalles plateados con blancos que formaban llamas en forma de dragones como serpientes, al sentir la mirada de Alex sobre si Draco se obliga a dejar de comérselo con la mirada**

**-Ayer a la noche han atacado a un grupo de tercero-dice mirando a otro lado, Alex al escuchar esto se detiene dejando la tarea de ponerse la túnica a la mirad- dos de los chicos se encuentran en la enfermería el tercero fue enviado a San Mundo- Alex apretó sus puños**

**-Ya lo se-informa para sorpresa de Draco-ayer cuando salimos a pasear con Rai los encontré tirados por los patios del colegio y los lleve a la enfermería-sigue Alex mientras continuaba con su labor de acomodar su túnica**

**-¿Vistes quienes les hicieron eso?- pregunta Draco deseando vengarse de aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a esos chicos**

**-No-es la simple respuesta de Alex-pero me adentre en sus memorias y se lo que paso-el tono de voz que esta vez utilizo helo la sangre de Draco, era un tono frió, seco, no había ninguna clase de sentimientos, ni de odia rencor nada de nada, era una voz vacía, carente de vida, sus ojos dorados estaban normales a simple vista, pero si le mirabas bien de cerca, podrías notar que su pupila se había dilatado, alargado y ensanchado pareciendo la mirada de un felino al asecho que incluso hizo estremecer a Rai**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dice Draco cuando se recupera del shock y también su vos, Alex toma sus cosas abriendo la puerta del cuarto para voltear hacia el rubio entregándole una sonrisa traviesa**

**-Solo devolveré el favor con la misma moneda pero a mi manera…ahora vamos que si no, no tendremos tiempo de desayunar-así ambos chicos van en dirección a el gran comedor, sin que el resto de la escuela ni siquiera sospechara que Shinigami estaba expandiendo sus alas negras, esperando el momento justo para traer caos y destrucción a las puertas de sus victimas. **


	4. 4 Noche de Pesadillas

**Capitulo 4**

**Noche de Pesadillas**

**Al llegar al gran comedor, notaron que la mesa de Slytherin estaba rodeado de un ambiente tenso, la noticia del ataque a tres chicos de tercero no tardo en salir a la luz, provocando en las serpientes ganas de levantarse hay mismo y empezar a lanzar cruciatas a las otras tres mesas.**

**Al verlos entrar, los ánimos en la mesa de las serpientes se calmaron un poco ya que la presencia de ambos malfoy infundía temor como respeto en todas las mesas aunque estas no lo quisieran admitir, todos conocían las reacciones de Draco por lo tanto sabían que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser, pero el que les inquietaba era su primo, de el no conocían nada y era probable de que fuera mas cruel e despiadado que el mismo Draco Malfoy cosa de lo que no estaban lejos de la realidad.**

**Sin importar esas miradas insistentes sobre ellos ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, cerca de Blaise, Pansy y Nott que al verlos entrar rápidamente hicieron silencio para retomar la platica con ambos primos, una vez todos estuvieron juntos es Pansy la que comienza a platicar **

**-Ayer mi padre me ha comunicado que el señor oscuro mando al Dark Ángel a buscar chicos de gran potencial para unirse a el y formar una nueva generación de mortifagos-al escuchar esto todos miran a la chica sorprendidos, Draco mira de reojo a Alex que parecía ajeno a la conversación cuando estaba con sus cinco sentidos en esta **

**-Eso suena tentador-dice al fin Blaise mirando a Pansy quien asiente ante las palabras de Blaise**

**-Si pero las posibilidades de que nos elijan es nula-dice de pronto Nott ganándose la mirada de los demás quien piensan en esas palabras percatándose de que eran ciertas**

**-Si es verdad-dice Draco algo ausente-pero no podemos rendirnos-dice de pronto mirando a los demás-nunca se sabe cuando el Dark Ángel llegara a nosotros**

**-Aunque seamos buenos Draco hay otras escuelas que tienen mas habilidades y posibilidades-gruñe Blaise mirando a otro lado**

**-Pero se olvidan de un detalle-interfiere por primera vez Alex sin mirar a los demás- de Hogwarts han salido los mortifagos mas peligrosos y fieles del que no debe ser nombrado-ahora levanta la mirada encarando a los demás-si yo fuera ese tal Dark Ángel no dudaría en unirlos a mi-ante estas palabras Draco abrió inmensamente los ojos**

**-En eso tienes razón-admite Blaise pero ahora la idea le aterraba un poco ¿estaría el al nivel de servir a Shinigami o Dark Ángel como era llamado?, Alex se percata de esto sonriendo para sus adentro ¿Quién dice que las serpientes no tienen sentimientos o miedos?**

**Pero inconcientemente su mirada baga por el gran comedor, deteniéndose en dos chicos de las demás casas, para apretar con fuerzas el tenedor que llevaba a su boca, hay estaban los culpables de el estado de tres de sus compañeros de menores años, riendo, divirtiéndose, bromeando, toma la copa que contenía cerveza de manteca y sonríe al sentir el sabor del metal un sabor tan parecido al de la sangre para luego entornar los ojos en dirección de sus futuras victimas, que rían todo lo que quieran que esta noche desearan a gritos que su pesadilla termine. **

**-Será mejor que ya vallamos a clases- dice Alex levantándose y tomando sus cosas- no tenemos que darle motivos a los profesores a quitarnos puntos-todos al escuchar esto asienten toman sus cosas y salen del gran comedor, encabezados por Alex y Draco**

**Ya todos se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio, para esperar que den comienzo las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a manos de Habrid el semi gigante, al llegar como siempre encontraron algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron, Hermione, Neville y compañía, también algunos chicos de las demás casas**

**-Bueno hoy estudiaremos un animal bastante raro y particular-dice Habrid alegre mirando a todos los alumnos que le regresaban la mirada, pero de miedo, era sabido que Habrid le gustan los animales raros y por tal extremadamente peligrosos-son los skynta las serpientes africanas de ocho cabeza- al escuchar estas palabras las caras de todos palidecen mirando aterrados a el profesor quien les sonreía radiante de felicidad- lo que tiene que hacer es censillo mientras uno toca una flauta el otro cepillara sus escamas de arriba abajo, esto es para demostrarles a los shynta que no son sus enemigos sino sus amigos, una vez que los shynta no les teman y acepten que no son peligrosos se recostaran en el suelo en señal de sumisión…**

**-Pero…-le interrumpe Hermione- profesor esas criaturas son peligrosas casi tanto como un basilisco**

**-Las adultas si-admite Habrid contento ante las palabras de las chicas-pero estas son crías no son tan peligrosas ni dañinas, ahora síganme-este se aleja encaminándose a las orillas del bosque prohibido, todos se miran preguntándose que hacer**

**-Después dicen que los Gryffindor son los valientes, si así de valientes son asta una lombriz podría ir a esa casa- suelta Alex encaminándose en la misma dirección que Habrid seguidos de los demás slytherin que se sueltan a reír ante las palabras de Alex**

**-Maldito…-dice Ron dispuesto a lanzársele enzima pero Hermione lo detiene agarrándole de la mano**

**-Déjalo no valen la pena-suelta mirando de forma asesina a la espalda de Alex**

**Después de esto todos se deciden a seguir al profesor, asta llegar a una pequeña pradera, al llevar palidecieron al ver a las supuestas crías de las shynta, tenían el mismo tamaño que el semi gigante, de ocho cabezas, de escamas color negras con detalles rojos y ojos amarillos**

**-Yo no pienso tocar esas cosas-dice Pansy con la boca abierta diciendo lo que los demás en esos momentos pensaban**

**-No te preocupes no tendremos problemas-dice Alex guiñándole un ojo-yo me encargo de eso-ante esto Blaise, Nott y Pansy se quedan confundidos solo Draco entendió el significado de esas palabras**

**-Ahora se pondrán de dos en dos cada uno con un shynta- todos rápidamente obedecieron las órdenes, quedando así, Blaise con Nott, Pansy con una amiga de slytherin, Alex con Draco, Hermione con Ron, Neville con Deam y así sucesivamente. Los slytherin se juntaron rápidamente ganándose las miradas desconfiadas de las crías de shyntas, este al ver esto se acerca primero hablando con ellas en un susurro para que nadie le escuchara**

_**-Hola-**_** saluda a los shynta, las serpientes abren inmensos los ojos ante esto**

_**-Un hablante de nuestra lengua-**_** dice sorprendido una de las serpientes**

_**-Esto no se ve todos los días-**_** dice otra más curiosa, al ver que tenía la atención de las shynta de los grupos de slytherin decide comenzar**

**-**_**Me preguntaba si no les molestaría si mis amigos y yo estamos con ustedes-**_**dice Alex mirando a todas las cabezas**_**- no les dañaremos ni nada solo es para nuestra clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas**_

_**-Claro no tenemos problema- **_**dice una de ellas entusiasmadas, las otras asienten en señal de estar de acuerdo-**_**dile a tus amigos que se acerquen sin problema no le aremos nada **_

_**-Gracias- **_**agradece Alex para voltear a sus amigos que le miraban interesados- ya podemos empezar les dije que no somos sus enemigos y están gustosos de ayudarnos- ante estas palabras todos suspiran aliviados dedicándole a Alex una sonrisa de agradecimiento, así cada uno toma uno de los shynta empezando con esa interesante clase**

**Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, todos estaban en sus salas comunes haciendo los deberes, otros en la biblioteca u como los más listos en los patios disfrutando de un hermoso día de primavera mientras preparaban sus informes para las clases.**

**Draco, Blaise se encontraban bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol que les otorgaba una agradable sombra con una suave brisa agradable que soplaba cada tanto, en una de las ramas mas altas del árbol, Alex se encontraba sentado apoyado contra el tronco con un libro entre manos con el titulo de 'Destinas Clases de Aves Mágicas'**

**-Draco que piensas hacer con lo que paso anoche-dice al fin Blaise después de unos momentos de agradable silencio**

**-Aun no lo se-dice Draco sin darle importancia, ya que Alex no le había dicho que tenia planeado contra los infelices- pero ya te enteraras si hacemos algún movimiento**

**-¿Hacemos?-repitió Blaise sin entender, como toda respuesta Draco cabeceo hacia arriba sin dejar de leer y anotar en un pergamino, Blaise miro hacia arriba para ver a Alex distraído en su lectura para luego sonreír-parece que al fin veremos a Alex en acción- sin mas vuelve a los trabajos empezando así a hacer la tarea de Transformaciones **

**Ya había pasado dos semanas desde el ataque a los tres chicos de tercero, las cosas parecían calmadas y todos pensaban que los slytherin decidieron que no valía la pena vengarse, sintiendo que habían ganado una batalla a las serpientes pero, no sabían lo equivocados que todos estaban.**

**Eran las doce de la noche pasadas, todos los alumnos como profesores se encontraban profundamente dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, pero una sombra se trasladaba por los pasillos del colegio a paso ligero sin hacer ni un mísero ruido al caminar mientras su capa ondeaba a cada movimiento de la sombra dándole la sensación de que levitaba en los aires sin tocar el suelo, pasando inadvertido ante los cuadros que permanecían dormidos. **

**Sala común de Hufflepuff**

**Eran las once de la noche, ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en las camas, solo dos chicos se mantenían despierto junto a la chimenea platicando de lo sucedido hace dos meses atrás, estaban por ir a dormir cuando por una de las ventanas de la sala entra una lechuza marrón con manchas blancas en su cuerpo, el animal fue hacia ambos chicos dejándole a uno de ellos en su regazo un pergamino cuidadosamente sellado para luego partir del lugar.**

**Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio mirando el pergamino que había en los pies de uno de ellos, asta que este reacciona, con su varita desactiva el sello de privacidad para abrirla y empezar a leer en vos alta el contenido de su interior**

_**Señores Fankin y Dafield **_

_**Esta noche iremos nuevamente contra la casa de slytherin**_

_**Ya que su anterior trabajo a sido impecable y merece reconocimiento**_

_**Le esperamos junto a los demás del grupo 'almas sangrientas'**_

_**Lugar de reunión junto al reloj**_

_**Hora de encuentro 00:00 horas**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Barón sangriento y Dama oscura **_

**Al terminar de leer ambos chicos se miraron sonrientes, para hacer desaparecer la carta, se levantaron saliendo de su sala común**

**-Parece que nuestro grupo esta ganando reputación no crees Franco-dice uno de los chicos, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate**

**-Si al fin era hora de que nos reconocieran Dan-dice Franco sonriendo mientras ambos se perdían en la oscuridad de los pasillos para empezar una nueva noche de juego **

**Sala común de Ravenclaw**

**Dos chicos de quinto años estaban sentados en unos sofás leyendo unos artículos sobre 'Quidditch' cuando una lechuza que reconocieron se les acerca dejando caer un pergamino sobre su rodillas, el chico que le recibió era alto rubio de ojos negros y piel pálida este no tarda en abrirlo para leer **

_**Señores Koran y Andrian **_

_**Esta noche iremos nuevamente contra la casa de slytherin**_

_**Ya que su anterior trabajo a sido impecable y merece reconocimiento**_

_**Le esperamos junto a los demás del grupo 'almas sangrientas'**_

_**Lugar de reunión junto al reloj**_

_**Hora de encuentro 00:00 horas**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Barón sangriento y Dama oscura **_

**Faltaban solo veinte minutos para que fueran las doce de la noche, Fankin y Dafield iban apurados para llegar a la torre del reloj donde seguramente los otros dos miembros del grupo le estarían esperando, iban casi corriendo pero al doblar en una de las esquinas Fankin que iba primero es lanzado contra el muro que estaba atrás chocando de lleno con este **

**-Fank!!!-grita Dafield mirando asombrado a su amigo, al mirar hacia delante puede ver entre las sombras acercarse a alguien caminando, sus pasos eran sordos, pero esos ojos amarillos que destellaban en la oscuridad congelaron el aire de sus pulmones-maldito!!!-sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza contra Alex quien se corre solo para dejar inmóvil su brazo, Dafield se clava el mismo el puño del chico en su cuerpo, sus ojos se vuelven borrosos y escupe una bocanada de sangre **

**-Dafield-logra balbucear el otro, viendo levanta su miara borrosa del suelo para ver como alguien delante estaba golpeando a Dafield sin parar, sus golpes parecían a simple vista débiles pero estaban haciendo gran estrago en el cuerpo de la victima-déjalo!!!-como puede se levanta del suelo lanzándosele a aquel desconocido, pero este al verlo venir hace un giro rápido dándole una tapada en el costado izquierdo-ahhh!!!-grita adolorido, sintió como ese simple golpe le había roto dos o capas tres costillas, siente como le agarran de los pelos para que el golpe no lo lanzara lejos, sintiendo como le clavaban la rodilla en el estomago-que...forma...de…pelear…es…esta…- piensa el chico sintiendo como algo dentro suyo se volvía a romper**

**-Maldito…infeliz…-dice entre jadeos Fankin agarrando su varita y apuntando al atacante que en esos momentos estaba atacando a Dafield sin muestra de piedad-petrificus tota…-pero una corriente lo estampa contra la pared, el golpe es brutal provocando que se le cayera la varita de sus manos, entonces siente como su piel empieza a arder asta alcanzar una temperatura peligrosa para un ser vivo incluso un mago-ahhh!!!-los gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo desolado sin poder contener el dolor, podía sentir que la cabeza en cualquier momento les iba a estallar, pero en solo tres minutos de estar bajo aquel desconocido hechizo silencioso caer desmayado con un hilo de sangre escapando de su boca y nariz**

**Fankin no estaba tampoco en muy buenas condiciones, sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo roto, cada bocanada de aire era una tortura para sus pulmones que respiraban de una forma demasiado acelerada, aquel extraño seguía sujetándole del cabello mientras le incrustaba patadas, puñetazos que lo hacían retorcerse como gritar de dolor, de pronto todos los golpes cesan, sintiendo como lo deja caer al suelo frió, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los golpes recibidos**

**-¡¡¡Fankin y Dafield!!!- al escuchar esas voces el corazón se le detiene por segundos, como puede ve acercarse a los otros dos con expresiones aterradas, intenta decirle que escapen pero en vez de eso una bocanada de sangre escapa por su boca cayendo lentamente al suelo quedando lentamente inconciente, para ver a sus amigos llegar a el desesperados mientras una sombra se paraba tras ellos y les agarraba del cuello para caer finalmente inconciente.**

**Enfermería**

**Albus Dumbledore y McGonagall se encontraban en medio de cuatro camas ocupado por cuatro chicos que habían sido encontrados por casualidad por la profesora de transformaciones que iba a guardar unos documentos que se había olvidado encontrándose con los cuatro muchachos en mitad de un pasillo inconcientes, al principio pensó al verlos que estaban bien pero cuando se acerco mas presintió que no era verdad.**

**Rápidamente los había trasladado a la enfermería, donde la enfermera les hizo desaparecer sus ropas dejándolos solos en bóxer, en apariencia estaban bien, no había moretones, ni raspones, ni rasguños entonces ¿Qué les había pasado a estos estudiantes?, la enfermera les pide con un gesto que fueran con ella a su oficina para informarles su estado**

**-¿Como están los muchachos Poppy?- pregunta Albus a la enfermera, esta se muerde el labio inferior mientras movía nerviosa sus manos**

**-Nada bien albus, según mis observaciones los golpes son una clase de defensa personal muggle llamado kung fu, tae kwon do y capas algunas otras que no conozco-sentencia al fin- a pesar que su apariencia no muestra signo de violencia ni agresión internamente están destrozados, el señor Derik Dan tiene cinco costillas rotas, el hígado destrozado, una hemorragia interna en el estomago, los huesos de los brazos y piernas están en iguales de condiciones, en joven Riterius Franco esta en las misma condiciones que el joven dan igual que los otros dos, pero el mas afectado a sido el joven Riterius tendrán que enviarlo a internar a San Mundo para que se recupere satisfactoria mente**

**-¿Ha encontrado algo que le diga quien eso esto?- pregunta McGonagall complemente pálida preguntándose que clase de estudiante aria eso, Poppy niega con la cabeza**

**-El causante de esto sabia lo que hacia, mas cabe la posibilidad de que sea de familia muggle- dice la enfermera mirando por la puerta entre abierta a los chicos que dormían tensamente como si sufrieran de pesadillas- sea quien sea…se aseguro de no dejar ninguna clase de evidencia-ante estas palabras Albus y Mcgonagall se miran entre ellos mostrando un brillo de preocupación intenso.**

**A la mañana siguiente la noticia del ataque callo como un balde de agua helada sobre todos los alumnos de la escuela, aquellos que le habían ido a visitar a la enfermería decían lo que según ellos mismo escucharon decirle entre sueños la enfermera a el Director.**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Mandenos reviews**


	5. 5 Noticias y Decisiones

**Capitulo 5**

**Noticias y Decisiones **

**Ya habían pasado dos semanas atareadas para todos, menos para Alex ya que el en solo tres horas era capas de hacer la tarea de todas las materias, en ese momento se encontraba sentado sobre las ramas de aquel árbol descomunal, a varios metros del suelo, mirando el horizonte de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ayer había tenido una platica con Tom para comunicarle sus avances, para desgracia eran pocos casi nulos, por lo visto Salazar había escondido bien su despacho de ojos curiosos, pero por suerte aun tenia tiempo para encontrar dicho lugar, aunque tenia la idea de que estaba pasando algo por alto mas no sabia que era**

**-¡¡¡Alex!!!-el mencionado mira hacia abajo para encontrarse a Draco que le miraba con su porte diplomático de siempre**

**-¿Qué pasa?- dice algo confundido, mira su reloj y ve que aun faltaba una hora para la próxima clase, vuelve a mirar a Draco- acaso a pasado algo-como respuesta Draco niega con un elegante movimiento de cabeza acompañado de los justos movimientos de manos-¿entonces?-dice arqueando una ceja **

**-Parece que Potter a desaparecido de Azkabán-dice al fin el rubio mirando cerio a Alex, al escuchar esto rápidamente se para en la rama saltando al suelo cayendo parado justo delante de Draco**

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?- dice Alex inquieto ante esas palabras, por toda respuesta Draco le entrega El Profeta en una página en especial**

'_**El Profeta'**_

_**Desaparecido o Besado**_

_**El día de ayer a las doce de la noche Harry Potter ha desaparecido de la prisión de Azkabán o es lo que los rumores dicen, muchos dicen que se ha escapado para unirse al innombrable, mas algunos aurores afirmaron que a Harry Potter se le había condenado al beso del dementor por los cargos en su contra.**_

_**Estos cargos son, atacar a un pueblo muggle, atacar y matar a tres aurores de altos rangos, el ministerio no a desmentido ni aceptado tales informaciones pero muchos guardián de Azkabán han sido testigo del momento en el que prisionero de 17 años de edad recibió el beso.**_

_**Según el ministerio de la magia, el chico era peligroso, así que tomaron la decisión después de varios días de meditarlo, ahora el mundo mágico se ha librado de un posible segundo Lord Oscuro, al fin podremos estar más tranquilos en nuestras casas sin el temor de un segundo Lord oscuro en camino.**_

**Alex aprieta el periódico entre sus manos al terminar de leer el breve anuncio sobre 'su desaparición', Draco se percata de esto intrigado por tal reacción del chico, pero no dándole importancia con elegante caminar se acerca al grueso tronco del árbol sentándose en este con suavidad, mira al cielo que se podía ver a trabes de las hojas para que la nostalgia se apoderaran de esos ojos plateados ignorando por momentos a Alex que aun seguía adelante suyo parado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos **

**-**_**Tom as leído El Profeta**_**- dice mentalmente Alex sintiendo esa suave oleada de calor que le indicaba que Tom había unido su mente a la suya**

**-**_**No…salio algo interesante**_**- se escucha decir la vos aburrida de Tom quien en ese momento estaba en una reunión con sus mortifagos**

**-**_**Solo tienes que ver**_**- dice Alex serio, ante estas palabras Tom arquea una ceja**

**-**_**Muéstrame**_**- son sus únicas palabras, Alex suspira abre el periódico mirándolo, parpadea unos segundos para que en momentos el ojo derecho se volviera rojo mientras el izquierdo seguía igual, ambos tenían la capacidad de ver a través de los ojos del otro algo útil en muchas situaciones después de leerlo Tom cierra su unión visual con Alex para que el ojo volviera a la normalidad-**_**mandare a investigar cualquier cosa te aviso-**_** sin mas corta de lleno la conexión, Alex levanta el diario y con su varita le prende fuego viendo como poco a poco se volvía ceniza que se la llevaba el viento **

**-Sabes algo…-dice de pronto la vos ausente de Draco- capas te enojes por lo que te diré pero…yo no me creo eso que el ministerio cuenta sobre Potter- al escuchar esto Alex gira sobre su eje quedándose mirándolo de forma interrogativa, ante esta mirada Draco se siente algo intimidado removiéndose en su lugar pero aun así sigue hablando-el era muy Gryffindor demasiado para mi gusto, admito que tenia sus cosas de Slytherin que me agradaban pero aun así no dejaba de ser un maldito león-dice con tristeza, Alex al escuchar esto se sienta a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo algo curioso por las palabras de Draco**

**-¿Acaso no lo odiabas?- dice Alex, Draco niega rotundamente con la cabeza volviendo a mirar al frente**

**-Claro que no yo nunca lo odie solo…solo me sentí humillado cuando rechazo mi amistad-dice bajando mas el tono de su vos- todo por culpa del pobretón que le lleno la cabeza contra mi-gruño apretando los nudillos- así que…intente que el tuviera al pendiente de mi como yo de el, así mi padre estaría 'orgulloso' pero cuando quise frenar ya no pude-baja la mirada- ya éramos enemigos declarados**

**Alex al escuchar esto se sintió mal, otra vez la idea de que si no hubiera rechazado la amistad de Draco en estos momentos no se estaría ocultando, no se dejaría pisotear ni manejar por Dumbledore porque seguramente el rubio no lo permitiría, tendría un verdadero amigo, no como lo fueron Ron, Hermione y el resto que se hacia llamar amigo de Harry Potter. **

**Lo mira de reojo al rubio para ver lo triste que estaba, parecía frágil como vulnerable, mas esa apariencia de ángel abandonado no ayudaba de mucho al sentimiento protector que le generaba en esos momentos, Draco era de esa clase de personas a las que deseas proteger asta la muerte para no verle lastimada, tampoco triste o llorando capas de matar por su felicidad a demás de que por ser un slytherin, mas un Malfoy tenia ya la fama de ser un asesino en serie cuando bien sabia que solo buscaba información para su señor, nunca había matado a nadie, aunque siempre aparentaba lo contrario a la hora de matar estaba seguro de dudaría y preferiría matarse a el que aun bebe u niño inocente.**

**-Capas tengas razón-dice mirando a adelante, Draco desvía la mirada para ver con incredulidad a Alex- capas conoces a Potter mas de lo que te imaginas**

**-Acaso no te molesta… ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunta Draco confundido ante las palabras de Alex mas aun al ver que no le molestaba su opinión, este solo niega poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su túnica para sacar cualquier rastro de tierra de ella**

**-Nada mejor volvamos dentro de minutos empieza la siguiente clase- dice Alex para cambiar de tema, Draco algo confuso aun asiente y ambos se van en dirección a la clase de Historia de la Magia **

**Alex miraba de soslayo el techo de su cuarto, ya era más de media noche y no era capas de dormir. La imagen indefensa de Draco venia a su mente cada vez que el sueño parecía querer abordarlo despabilándolo completamente, maldiciendo como solo el sabia se levanta de su cama vistiéndose con el uniforme de la escuela, el pantalón, los zapatos y la camisa de la cuela dejo los últimos votes desabrochados, Rai le miro unos instantes desde su almohada antes de levantar la cabeza**

**-**_**Otra vez vas a ir a jugar Alex-**_** dice Rai divertido, Alex le mira meneando la cabeza mientras guarda su varita por las dudas **

**-**_**No solo iré a pasear para despejarme un poco**_**- dice Alex encaminándose a la puerta**

**-¿**_**Puedo ir con usted?**_**- pregunta Rai esperanzado, no era divertido estar siempre encerrado y se divertía mas cuando salía a pasear con su amo Alex, este le mira para sonreír asintiendo, ante esto Rai se acerca arrastrando asta Alex, se trepa por su pantalón asta la cintura donde sube asta su cuello donde se queda, dejando su cuerpo caer por el lado izquierdo y su cabeza en el lado derecho alzada alado de la oreja del chico.**

**Una vez que Rai esta cómodo Alex abre la puerta saliendo a los pasillos, hacia ya casi dos horas había sido el toque de queda pero por lo visto su manía de quebrar las reglas de la escuela aun seguían en pie, así llego asta las orillas del bosque prohibido donde Rai se interno para investigar y conseguirse algunos bocadillos nocturnos**

**-**_**Tom… ¿estas despierto?**_**- dice Alex cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa fría de la noche**

**-**_**Hasta hace unos momento lo estaba**_**- dice Voldemort algo enojado, Alex al escuchar esto se ríe, por lo visto lo había despertado-¿**_**que quieres Alex?**_

**-**_**Perdona pero…**_**-duda unos segundos- **_**quisiera saber si puedo entrenar yo mismo a Draco para que sea mi mano derecha-**_**ante estas palabras el poco sueño que Tom tenia se desvanecen al instante**

**-**_**¿Por qué de pronto me pides eso?**_**- pregunta Tom una vez que salio del asombro, acomodándose sentado contra el respaldo de su cama **

**-**_**Es un gran mago en potencia sin explotar si lo entrenamos bien será venéfico para la causa**_**- solo dice, sabia lo mal pensado que era Tom y si le decía que le nació de la nada la necesidad de protegerlo de los tontos que siguen a cierto viejo podría pensar cosas no aptas para homo fóbicos, mas el solo sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo ya que por lo visto fue la única perdona que lo creyó inocente, se ve que bien conocía Alex a Tom, porque en esos momentos muchas cosas raras pasaron fugazmente por su mente haciéndole aparecer una sonrisa picara en su rostro**

**-**_**Esta bien has lo que quieras**_**- dice Tom cuando vuelve en si**

**-**_**Sabes algo sobre lo que editaron en El Profeta**_**- pregunta de pronto acordándose del asunto, Tom hace una mueca**

**-**_**Esta confirmado estas supuestamente muerto, según me informaron a tu sombra corpórea le dieron el beso del dementor**_**- dice Tom pensativo, después de esto se despiden cortando así la comunicación entre ambos para volver a lo que estaba una necesitada siesta ya que hacia dos meses que no dormía por planear ataques y demás cosas, Alex en cambio se levanta de donde esta para llamar a Rai diciéndole que volvía al castillo y que el volviera cuando quisiera**

**Después de deambular un poco por el castillo subió al séptimo piso deteniéndose frente al tapiz en el cual unos monstruos dan garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado, quería comprobar algo que le había contado Peter sobre una sala oculta que tomaba forma depende de las necesidades de las personas, le llamaban 'Sala de los Menesteres' algo dudoso sobre los resultados de la prueba paso tres veces por delante del cuatro pensando "Un lugar donde poder practicar duelo con todas las comodidades posibles, que funciones a mis ordenes, también que la puerta me avise si alguien quiere entrar me diga quien es y solicite mi permiso para darle paso" y al pararse y mirar al frente ve una puerta que antes no estaba sin dudarlo se acerca abriéndola quedando impresionado por lo que encontró en su interior provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Al día siguiente todo empezó normal, Alex estaba sentado en la mesa tomando su desayuno que consistía en café negro con crema, algunas facturas, panes dulzores mas jugo de naranja cuando siente como las grandes puertas del comedor se abren dando paso a un furioso Draco Malfoy, este mira rápidamente a la mesa de las serpientes y al chocar los ojos dorados con los plateados Alex siente que el rubio esta molesto con el. Todos miran a Draco expectante mientras este se acerca quedando en frente de Alex**

**-¡¡¡Tu!!!-sisea con furia tratando de no gritar haciendo sonar su vos aun mas peligrosa y venenosa de lo normal-¡¡¡Se puede saber porque no me esperaste!!!- Alex pestañea confundido unos minutos sin despegar su mirada de la del rubio **

**-¿Y ahora que hice?- dice Alex reaccionando al fin, Draco al ver que no comprende se altera mas aunque nadie mas que Alex, mas Blaise, Nott y Pansy que andaban de metidos notan **

**-¿Que hiciste?-sisea apoyando ambas manos en la mesa para acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Alex, quien no se inmuta ante la cercanía-¡¡¡No me esperaste para bajar a desayunar!!!- Alex pestañea aturdido ante esas palabras, comprendiendo, había estado tan concentrado en sus cosas que se olvido de esperar a Draco para bajar juntos a desayunar como ya era la costumbre **

**-Vamos Draco no te alteres por algo así ni que jueras mi novio-dice Alex bromeando y quitándole importancia al asunto mas no nota el rubor comprometedor del rubio ante sus ultimas palabras**

**-Parece que la parejita del año anda discutiendo-se escucha la vos burlona a sus espaldas, todos los Slytherin que estaban también metidos en esa pelea miraron para atrás para ver a dos Gryffindor seguidos de varios chicos de otra casa, como siempre Weasley con su patota de busca problema, ante estas palabras Draco se ruboriza violentamente estaba por defenderse pero Alex se ríe ganándose la atención de todos**

**-No me digas que la comadreja esta celoso-dice venenosa mente, mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa sin dejar de mirar a los 'visitantes' bajo la mirada de todos**

**-En tus sueños Malfoy- dice Hermione cuando Alex esta entre ellos y el rubio, Alex mira a Hermione haciendo una mueca de asco muy marca Malfoy con un toque personal **

**-Estoy hablando con la comadreja no contigo sangre sucia- con un simple movimiento de varita la boca de Hermione desaparece provocando una carcajada de la serpientes al ver la cara de terror de la chica-Ahora Weasley…-se acerca a Ron poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello acercando su caras peligrosamente para evitar que hable, ante este acercamiento todos callas mas Ron se sonroja violentamente, Alex ríe mas ante esta acción de su ex amigo, el sabia que era capas de enamorar tanto a mujeres como hombres, tenia un atractivo en estos momentos muy notoria, en su verdadera apariencia también dejaba a los que le miraban babeando descaradamente cuando caminaba por la calles, algo que Alex había aprendido a manejar y usar a su provecho-he…te han comido la lengua las serpientes Weasley-dice acercándose mas, todo el Gran Comedor estaba conteniendo el aliento ante lo que pasaba ante sus ojos**

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-en ese instante la profesora McGonagall entro al gran comedor encontrándose con este completamente en silencio y los grupos de las demás mesas alado de la mesa de Slytherin algo que ya todo el mundo sabia que significaba solo una cosa 'Problemas', Alex levanta la vista encarando a la profesora sin inmutarse ante la mirada reprocharte de esta, con su sonrisa mas inocente la mira**

**-Nada profesora…Weasley y yo estábamos he…platicando-dice mirando a Ron quien al ver el brillo asesino de esos ojos dorados asiente en silencio**

**-Entonces vuelvan todos a sus asientos-ordena imperiosamente, Alex se separa de Ron volviendo a su asiento, mientras Draco se sentaba delante de el mirándolo sorprendido mientras los demás volvían a sus mesas aun sin poder creer el atrevimiento del Malfoy **

**-¿Porque hiciste eso?-habla al fin Blaise que se acerca a ellos sentándose a un lado de Alex, este solo se ríe tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja**

**-Solo tenia ganas de divertirme-dice mirando de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver que Ron aun estaba sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamiento mientras Hermione miraba a otro lado con su boca ya en su lugar**

**-Valla forma de divertirte- dice Draco enojado mirando a otro lado, esta acción pasa de alto por Alex que estaba entretenido mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor pero no por su mejor amigo Blaise que se percata de esto sorprendido al detectar celos en su tono vos y forma de hablar**

**-Ya cálmate prometo que esta noche la pasaras bien-dice sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, suerte que no estaba mirando a Draco sino se percataría del furioso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas mas también que de la sorpresa se había atorado con un trago de su jugo favorito **

**-…-…-**

**Después del episodio del comedor todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases del martes, todo el día paso sin mayores problemas, las clases fueron fáciles para Alex, ya que todo lo que los profesores enseñaban el ya las sabia incluso mas avanzadas, todo el día anduvo recibiendo algunas miradas furiosas de los Gryffindor, otras amenazantes de los Ravenclaw y discretamente divertidas de los Hufflepuff algo que el ignoro por completo ya que tenia su mente en dos cosas, encontrar la sala privada de Salazar y convertir a Draco en su mano derecha. **

**Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, Draco estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna como Perfecto de su casa cuando vio en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin a Alex apoyado contra la pared, ante esto el rubio se extraño, generalmente a esta hora el chico ya estaba durmiendo placidamente, sin detener su paso siguió caminando deteniéndose delante de Alex con los brazos cruzados como exigiendo una explicación de porque estaba hay, mas Alex lo único que hizo fue mirarle y sonreírle**

**-Te estaba esperando-dice calmo separándose de la pared**

**-¿Y se puede saber para que me esperabas?- dice Draco arqueando una ceja mientras miraba esos ojos dorados hipnotizantes**

**-Ya lo veras ahora vamos- sin mas le empuja llevándoselo por el corredor**

**Así caminaron con cuidado por los corredores de los pasillos, para que el celador ni nadie los viera caminar a esas horas por la noche, así estuvieron asta llegar al séptimo libro deteniéndose delante frente al tapiz en el cual unos monstruos dan garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado, Draco miro a Alex algo confundido lo cual aumento al ver como Alex iba de un lado a otro del corredor frente al tapiz repitiendo las mismas palabras "Un lugar donde poder practicar duelo con todas las comodidades posibles, que funciones a mis ordenes, también que la puerta me avise si alguien quiere entrar me diga quien es y solicite mi permiso para darle paso", cuando dio las tres vueltas ante los ojos de Draco aparece una puerta con el símbolo de Slytherin gradado en plata, Alex no tarda en abrir la puerta empujando al rubio a su interior.**

**El lugar era impresionante, era un cuarto con el triple del tamaño de su casa, era inmenso, en el techo estaban grabadas algunas serpientes plateadas, el cuarto no necesitaba antorchas ya que en medio del cuarto en el techo había una esfera semejante al sol que iluminaba perfectamente el cuarto, el piso era de un mármol negro brillante, las paredes blancas grandes ventanales con cortinas verdes, por esta se podía ver animales nadando, también estrellas y demás cosas que no se sabia que eran. A un lado había un cuento que por lo que parecía era un baño, al lado había otro más pequeño que seguramente funcionaria como una enfermería, seguida de una puerta blanca, al abrirla vio un pequeño recibidor con una chimenea encendida que tenia adelante una mesita mas dos sillones negros de cuero, a los lados de esta habían dos puertas en donde decían 'Habitación Draco Malfoy' 'Habitación Alex Malfoy',ante esto se quedo con algunas dudas que decidió despejárselas mas tarde preguntándole a Alex, afuera en el centro del cuarto había una pequeña plataforma circular, con columnas negras con serpientes blancas grabadas, esta tenia casi el mismo tamaño que el campo de Quidditch, también había paredes donde no habían ventanas que estaban llenas de todo tipos de armas, desde espadas, arcos, lanzas, todas las armas existentes hay estaban. **

**-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?- dice al fin el chico**

**-Este lugar es la sala de los Menesteres- dice Alex-una sala que se adapta a las necesidades de las personas que le invocan-dice calmo mientras se acercaba a un sillón doble que había cerca al estar hay de dentro de su túnica Rai sale para acomodarse en su lugar, al sentir menos peso Alex suspira aliviado haciendo sonar la mayoría de los huesos del cuerpo **

**-Y se puede saber para que estamos aquí- dice Draco volteando para donde estaba Alex, este se le acerca plantándose delante de Draco con una expresión seria de las cuales solo vio cuando le conoció la primera vez**

**-Entrenarte para convertirte en mi mano derecha- son las simples palabras de Alex que pegan en seco al rubio, este palidece retrocediendo **

**-Estas bromeando ¿no?-dice Draco cuando recupera el habla, pero la negación del chico lo pone aun mas nervioso**

**-Eres la persona indicada para el puesto-dice-eres fiel, astuto, inteligente todas las cualidades de un Slytherin-dice mirándole a los ojos- con un entrenamiento especial de mi parte nadie además del Lord y yo serán capases de vencerte ahora…-entre cierra los ojos-¿aceptas ser mi mano derecha?- ante estas palabras Draco se detiene a pensar un poco pero después de unos minutos toma una decisión**

**-Bien acepto-así ambos sellan el trato con un apretón de manos decidido, esa habitación tenía una función especial que Alex había pedido, un minuto fuera del cuarto, equivalía a veinticuatro horas hay adentro, cuando Draco se entero de esto se le callo el alma a los pies, ya que según Alex estarían una hora entrenando, algo que equivalía a sesenta días, por eso había habitaciones para ambos en el lugar también, por suerte había un gran reloj que contaba los días en el interior y cuando los sesenta días pasaban sonaba indicando que era hora de irse para descansar.**

**Para Draco Lucius Malfoy esperaban días llenos de sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación que serian los costos para llegar al nivel de merecer el puesto que Alex le estaba ofreciendo, puesto que aceptaría para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, para enorgullecer a su madre y darle mas honores a la familia Malfoy pero para esto tendría que pasar por entrenamientos realmente duros tanto que en ocasiones capas desistiría. **

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar les pido perdon pero se me olvido ,ya se , no tengo perdon peor espero k lo hagan**

**Quiero dar las gracias a: carolineSonPotter , MY sweetAngel , Askarsha , Kaito Seishiro y a danny1989 por sus reviews que mandan , gracias por su apoyo**

**Hasta Pronto**

**BegoPotterBlack**


End file.
